


Seeking Answers

by Xmenfan33



Series: Fullmetal Dadchemist [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Alchemy, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Conspiracy, Diagon Alley, Drama, Ed adopted Harry Potter, Edward Elric Keeps Alchemy, Edward Elric Swears, F/M, Family, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Edward Elric, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Roy adopted Ed and Al, Wands, Yuery Elric is Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenfan33/pseuds/Xmenfan33
Summary: In Amestris, Edward and Winry welcome their third child as someone is targeting the Elric Family. Meanwhile, Severus Snape seeks to unravel the truth of Voldemort’s power. Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric & Harry Potter, Edward Elric & Ling Yao, Edward Elric & Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric & Severus Snape, Edward Elric & Team Mustang, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Lan Fan/Ling Yao, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Fullmetal Dadchemist [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862371
Comments: 81
Kudos: 32





	1. In the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dad knows what he's doing. Everyone else has to wait until he's had his turn."
> 
> The others laughed at this as Yuery said from the toy corner. "Mommy said Daddy had to be nice and share, not only Yeye."
> 
> "Daddy said if you stopped repeating everything you hear you get dessert." Ed replied embarrassed that his four year old tattled on him.

Chapter One

In the News

The announcement of Roy Mustang's appointment as Fuhrer made the newspapers just three hours before the Curtis' arrival at the mansion, so it was of no surprise that a crowd of reporters surrounded the fence. The Curtis' had been invited up to join the family for the event, and the return of Edward, Winry, and their children, including their youngest son, Maes Vato Mustang-Elric. They had gone to Resembool for the birth itself and had been there for the last few months. Yuery had celebrated his fourth birthday in the countryside, with very few guests. Family and the Team only.

Izumi had been so happy when Edward had called her to inform her of Maes birth, just hours before it hit the papers, that she refrained from any number of remarks that came to her over the media circus that was their front lawn. Edward, Winry, and the boys were expected to arrive later that day. Edward had decided, and Roy agreed, that they should utilize the protection placed on the house in Resembool, so they had taken a couple of months leave to have the baby at home, officially so she could have her grandmother with her.

Edward had talked to both Gracia and Heymans before naming the new baby to be sure it wouldn't hurt anyone to use the names. Both had been honored that the Elrics wanted to name their new baby after the man they loved. Roy had been touched as well, he cried a bit the day Ed told him, but not until after everyone had gone to bed. He didn't want Ed thinking he had mis stepped.

Maes looked just like his father, deep golden hair, light gold skin, and large golden eyes. Everything about the baby screamed Xerxian. Winry was excited, Ed was a bit disappointed, he had hoped the boy would be like the ones before him and look like he'd taken after his mother.

He wasn't disappointed long though, from the moment tiny Maes was placed in his arms, Ed was enthralled with the tiny child. He loved all of his sons, this one was no different. As soon as the boy arrived, Ed couldn't imagine a life without him. He had called Izumi, then his brother, as soon as the doctor said Winry and Maes were healthy.

No one knew who announced the birth to the papers, since it hadn't come from either Edward or Roy's offices, but they were both angry someone had decided to do it behind their backs. Winry advised for Ed to let it go, not let it ruin the moment. Luckily for his temperament, no one had leaked where the young family had hidden away the first ten weeks of the child's life.

Edward still didn't see why everyone was so interested in his personal life. That interest had put his family in danger in the past however, and he wasn't going to allow it to happen again, so instead of humoring the reporters, he simply stated no comment and led his family inside.

Four year old Yuery and two and a half year William were excited to be home. They had missed their grandparents, Edward carried William while Winry carried Maes and Yuery walked between them, scowling at all the people yelling questions at them. Yeye and Nainai as well as Nonna (Izumi) and Poppy ( Sig) were on the front porch waiting for the boys. As soon as they reached the stairs, Ed set Will down and the boys rushed up to see their grandparents.

Ed was still a little cool with Izumi, but they had made some improvement to the rift between them. Ed wanted her in his children's lives, and his brother and Mei both insisted she was telling the truth. After reading through Hohenhiem's notes it seemed very probable that Dante had just been seeking revenge through Edward. Ed decided it didn't matter, he missed the woman who had been like a mother to him, and wanted her back in his life. She promised she had cut all ties to her former teacher herself.

They had had a long trip, and the next week was Roy's inauguration, So by the end of this week the whole family would be moving to the Fuhrer's mansion. Luckily, none of them had gotten overly attached to the place they currently lived in since it hadn't been that long ago that they had returned from the Ishbalan restoration mission. Winry hadn't even taken back over her practice yet, with the new baby on the way in just a few weeks by the time they had gotten here and so much to do in preparation of the move.

Roy had tried to argue with Grumman that it was pointless that they move into this place considering they would be moving right away, but Grumman insisted that they could not simply rent a house until then. Since Roy and Riza had gotten away with a press free wedding, as had Ed and Winry, they gave Grumman this one to keep him happy.

Once they were inside Yuery and William kicked off their shoes and ran for the living room the family spent the majority of their time in. It held a great deal of the boys' toys and books, as well as the radio. Winry yelled after them not to run before sighing and giving it up. They had been pent up on the train for two days. Even in a private compartment it was a long trip for the two small boys. Winry gratefully handed off her youngest son to her husband before excusing herself to take a nap.

Izumi, Sig, Roy and Riza followed Ed into the living room, all wanting to ask for a turn holding the small boy, but none wanting to stress the young father. Everyone here was familiar with his clinginess to his sons. After they had all settled Ed sighed loudly. Without a word Ed kissed Maes on the forehead then passed him gently over to Roy before giving the others a pointed look. "Dad knows what he's doing. Everyone else has to wait until he's had his turn."

The others laughed at this as Yuery said from the toy corner. "Mommy said Daddy had to be nice and share, not only Yeye."

"Daddy said if you stopped repeating everything you hear you get dessert." Ed replied embarrassed that his four year old tattled on him.

"Edward, you can't bribe the child like that he's four." Riza scolded.

"Sure I can, he's my kid." Ed replied with a shrug. "Its positive reinforcement, it's in the book."

"Regardless, what are you going to do when he wants something big like a horse?" Riza asked.

"I'll tell him no, just like I did the last five times he asked for another cat. I swear he's channeling Al."

"Speaking of Al, he should be here in the morning." Roy said before they could get into that argument again. Riza had been arguing with Ed over the behavior for treats technique for months and no one wanted a new round.

"Yeah I heard. The whole royal family is coming again. Well not the whole family, but Ling and his kids and a couple of his sisters."

"Yes, we are hosting foreign officials from all of our allies. Which is why we are moving to the Fuhrer's estate tomorrow morning. This house is to officially become the waystation to our foreign friends." Roy replied. "So don't bother unpacking, they are sending people around to pick up most of our things tonight."

"I assumed as much about packing, but why in the world didn't you warn me about tomorrow? We would have just waited an extra day and not dealt with moving with toddlers underfoot."

"I was informed just an hour before you arrived."

Before the conversation could continue, Roy passed Maes to Riza, who cooed down at the baby for a few moments, before passing him on to Sig. Sig takes one look at the baby and exclaims that he looks just like his father, prompting Izumi to lean over his shoulder to get a better look at the baby, tears in her eyes.

She wasn't certain, after what Dante had done, that she would ever have this moment. Edward forgiving her, letting her be part of his life again, was the greatest gift she could have asked for. She only hoped that in time the residual frostiness between them would fade. She had missed her boy. Edward smiled at them from across the room as he stooped to talk quietly to his elder two sons. Once he stood again, he announced that it was time for a nap, and picked William up, ignoring his protests.

"Hey, Dad, would you mind keeping an eye on Maes for a minute while I get these two settled? We need to brush our teeth and use the potty." Ed asked, and ignored the surprised looks from the group across the room. He knew he could trust his dad to keep his son safe until he returned, he didn't understand why they all looked so surprised. Sure, he usually didn't let anyone watch them without an argument, but Dad and Winry were the two exceptions to that.

Edward returned a few minutes later, while Izumi was holding his youngest son. He smiled for a moment in the doorway before walking into the room. "He needs to be fed, and then to take a nap now." Ed said as he gently took his son back. He started to leave the room before pausing in the doorway. "Later, you can hold him again…if you want."

Fuhrer's Mansion

Mid-Afternoon

The building was bigger than the one they had just left, Edward was not entirely comfortable with its size, nor was Roy, for the same reason. They would need a staff to keep up with a house this size. If not for the fact that the Mansion also acted as a command center and second office, both would have rejected the idea completely. As it was, Roy had made it perfectly clear to the staff as soon as he arrived, as politely as possible, that Bella Figg was the only member of the staff allowed in the Private Wing.

She had been with them since just after Promised Day and they trusted her, the rest of the staff were new. No one had any objections to his orders, and Ed was quickly pacified as well upon seeing the size of the library. Roy had also insisted that there was no reason why both Riza and Edward couldn't have second offices as well, enabling Ed to adjust his schedule to allow for the boys to spend more time with him at work. Winry was going to return to work in a few weeks, and they had been trying to come up with a viable schedule.

Roy had decided to wait a few weeks before informing Edward of his intention to name Edward his Lt. Fuhrer. Once again breaking Roy's record by a decade, more than a decade. Edward was eighteen now, Roy had been thirty one when he had been named Lt. Fuhrer. Now at thirty two he was the youngest Fuhrer in their history, or will be tomorrow.

Izumi and Sig, as well as Granny Pinako and Al would be staying in the family wing the later two arriving later this evening. Ling, Lan Fan, their boys, and Ling's sisters Chen, Kenja and Mei as well as his sister in law, Jia would be arriving late this evening as well, and would be staying in the guest wing after it was decided that the other mansion was not big enough to house all of the foreign guests. Kenja's husband had stayed in Xing with Naoko to take care of the Empire in Ling's absence.

Prince Cludio of Aerugo as well as his fiancée had arrived this morning, Csar Viktor of Drachma and his wife would be arriving this afternoon, and Creta President Stephan Vaugh and his wife and daughters would arrive this evening. They would be staying in the former Lt. Fuhrer mansion, in separate wings. Extra security was all over both mansions, after all this many leaders in once place was not something likely to happen again which meant there was always the risk of trouble.

Hogwarts

Snape's office

Snape was up late, grading homework while supervising the first detention of the year. Charlie Weasley, a first year Gryffindor, and Hector Sodds, a first year Ravenclaw, had been so busy arguing in his class they had failed to read the instruction on the board. The resulting chaos had forced Severus to reschedule the lesson. In addition to tonight's detention neither of them were to retake the lesson, instead their partners would work together as the two of them wrote a paper on what they had done wrong.

Honestly, some days he had no idea how the others managed to not go insane. It hadn't been a difficult lesson, None of the other students that had done it in either first year class had had any problems. He heard the chime of the clock strike eight and sighed as he put down his quill before walking over to the boys. "How many times did you managed?" Snape asked. He had set them to write 'I will pay attention in classes', either one hundred times or until eight o'clock, whichever happened first.

Of course, being first years, they had no idea that for not finishing they would have to return tomorrow night to finish. It did not bode well for the year that this happened on the first day of classes. He had done this lesson with first years for their first day every year without problem, how these boys managed to turn a simple cleansing potion into one that had caused severe burns and boils, Snape was still trying to understand. The Elder Weasley child hadn't caused these kinds of problems, so Snape was hopeful this was a one time issue.

Weasley would be returning tomorrow night, having only finished half the lines Snape required. Sodds had completed his, though his penmanship was terrible. He heard them as they were leaving, when Sodds assured Weasley that he had heard that someone said Snape favored Slytherins and hated Gryffindors. Snape wasn't going to correct the children. After all he had such a low detention record for being hard on them, having high expectations. Potions was a dangerous subject if the students did not pay attention, today was proof of that.

With a sigh Snape packed up his work for the evening. It was time he go check on the Headmaster. The man had been doing better, but Snape wasn't going to leave him to stew and sink back into his depression. Dumbledore held many of the answers Snape needed to solve the puzzle. He clearly knew more about the horcrux than he was willing to say, but after Snape's conversation with Elric he was determined to get to the truth of it all.

He had promised himself he would do whatever he had to do to keep Lily's son safe, and Draco too, and the way to do that was prevent the return of Voldemort's power. For this reason alone he stayed at the school, endured the insufferable company of Dumbledore, and kept up appearances with the Death Eaters. He had been considering offering his services to the Xerxes Academy before he had learned about the horcrux. Now he felt it necessary to stay where he was to keep an eye on the situation here.

Snape arrived at Dumbledore's office far quicker than he would have preferred, and invited himself in, as he had been doing for months. Dumbledore ironically referred to these visits as his 'sobriety checks'. The man in question was hunched over a piece of parchment when Snape walked in, a cup of tea in hand. "Good Evening Severus. As you can see, I am perfectly sober this evening."

"Good Evening Albus. I am making some minor changes to my syllabus. I'll have the adjustments to you by the end of the week."

"Ah yes, I heard there were some issues in your class earlier. I trust you got them all sorted then?"

"Of course." Snape snapped at him before turning back to the parchment which appeared to be a map.

"I'll be gone for a few days,in the spring. The frost is too heavy already there. I trust you and Minerva can handle the students while I am gone?"

"Of course, sir." Snape replied. He stood there in silence for a moment. Dumbledore was not going to elaborate, but Snape decided he needed to ask. "Once you find them, do you know how to destroy them?"

"Only theories and rumors. I will keep trying until we know what works." Dumbledore said, seeing Snape's surprised expression at the statement he added. "I know you want to be involved. You already are involved thanks to my loose tongue, but I can not explain more than I know."

"Is it really all that you know though sir?"

"It is all I can say."

Snape huffed in frustration. He sank down into a chair near the fire. "I'll be asking for leave, for a few weeks."

"Classes just began, what could be so important that you must leave now?"

"Amestris" Snape replied, hating to remind the man of it, but needing to go there for some research and to check on the Elrics.

"Very well. I will handle your classes myself. Tell them It was a family emergency."

"Everyone knows I have no family Albus, I'll say it's personal issues and leave it at that. Oh, The younger Weasley has detention tomorrow evening "

"Very well, I'll take care of it."

Snape returned to his rooms, just long enough to collect his bag. Within minutes he's walking into the safehouse, he was now certain that Dumbledore had not gotten wind of the promotion…or had decided it wasn't important, either way he did not seem to intend to come which was good, no one wanted to repeat the last time Dumbledore gate crashed.

Fuhrer's Mansion

Late Evening

Alphonse arrived exhausted and annoyed, having listened to the constant stream of concern from Ling over his agreement to allow Lan Fan and Jia travel with them so close to both of them having their new babies. Ling was back to worrying even now as they rode from the train station. His wife, and Jia had ridden in the second car, as had his sisters. Huan and Ping rode with Ling however, and both boys needed to head to bed for the night after such a long trip.

Edward met them at the door, and Al threw himself into his brother's arms. "Brother! How did you survive the wilds with him for months?!"

"I'm still not sure I did." Ed replied with a laugh as he hugged his brother back.

Ling pouted before saying. "You have to be nice to me. We're practically family!"

"Ling!" Mei screeched. "I told you, stop telling people we're getting married."

"You're engaged?" Ed asked, looking over them all.

"No,not yet, not for a while. Ling likes to get ahead of himself ." AL said with a tired tone.

"He always does, it's part of his charm. When you do get engaged I better find out first ."Ed said, then after a moment adds, "Well, maybe ask Mei first."

"Hey!" Al starts but Ed interrupts with "So you haven't met Maes yet, come on before he goes back to bed."

Soon everyone was gathered around the new baby and mother, though Ping and Huan soon wandered over to see Yuery and William before long. Ling then insisted his wife and his sister in law sit for a while. Lan Fan was due in roughly two weeks, the suggestion that had been made about a 'vacation' had worked out well. Jia was due in just four weeks, and Ling was very concerned about it, though the doctors insisted travel was fine.

Chen was not above teasing her brother over his fretting, constantly mentioning new babies and labor whenever he could overhear her, but not if he knew she knew he was there. It had been going on for about a month, though Mei finally put her foot down on the train and demanded the girl not follow through with her 'drop water and ask if someone spilled it' plan. Soon enough they wrangled all of the children and headed up to their rooms. They had plenty of time to catch up with each other after the inauguration tomorrow.


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm barely an adult!" Ed yelled in frustration. "I screw up everything. All the time. How many towns did I throw into chaos? How many buildings did I destroy? How often did you have to go around sucking up to people to smooth out my messes?"
> 
> "Fair. When you were younger. You were still learning then Ed. Even then you did more good than damage. Those towns you threw into chaos? You removed corrupt leaders. The buildings you brought down were during criminal evasions. As for the sucking up, not once since Promised Day have I had to apologize to anyone over you. Not once. You rebuilt Ishbal. You saved this country from Father. You are physically young, but you have been making adult decisions since your mother died."
> 
> "Yeah, and that's worked out so well in the past. Lost an arm and a leg, trapped my brother in cold steel for years, almost started an international war by stealing a kid, picked a fight with a princess, blew up no one knows how many buildings-"
> 
> "Fifty-two." Roy interrupted. "It was fifty-two. Altogether.

A New Beginning

Fuhrer Mustang's Office

"What exactly did you mean by it Dad?" Edward said as he stormed into the office, not bothering to see if his father was busy before he started yelling. He had learned, accidentally, about his father's intent to promote him and stormed over to demand answers even as he ignored the reporter who had informed him of the plan.

"Hello Edward, is something bothering you?" Roy replied calmly as he set down his pen "Please do have a seat and explain what it is."

"You're appointing me your second in command? Me?" Ed said without bothering to sit as he was asked, instead pacing the length of the office.

"Yes. You." Roy said with a sigh. "You're a natural leader Edward, people listen to you, and more importantly, you listen to them. You inspire them. You give all you are to making the world better for everyone around you. Amestris needs you."

"I'm barely an adult!" Ed yelled in frustration. "I screw up everything. All the time. How many towns did I throw into chaos? How many buildings did I destroy? How often did you have to go around sucking up to people to smooth out my messes?"

"Fair. When you were younger. You were still learning then Ed. Even then you did more good than damage. Those towns you threw into chaos? You removed corrupt leaders. The buildings you brought down were during criminal evasions. As for the sucking up, not once since Promised Day have I had to apologize to anyone over you. Not once. You rebuilt Ishbal. You saved this country from Father. You are physically young, but you have been making adult decisions since your mother died."

"Yeah, and that's worked out so well in the past. Lost an arm and a leg, trapped my brother in cold steel for years, almost started an international war by stealing a kid, picked a fight with a princess, blew up no one knows how many buildings-"

"Fifty-two." Roy interrupted. "It was fifty-two. Altogether. The subject is closed, you are my second."

"I'm not old enough to run a country!" Ed tried, throwing his arms in the air and stomping his feet.

"Is Ling to young run his country?" Roy asked, eyebrow raised. He was honestly curious if his son actually saw himself somehow less mature than Ling Yao.

"No, but that's different." Ed frowned, trying to figure out how he was losing this argument.

"How?"

"He was born into it." Ed said with a look that screamed he thought his dad was being stupid.

"You are my son." Roy shrugged and picked back up his pen, since Ed was clearly going to rant for awhile and the paperwork would just keep growing while he waited. He was half-convinced paperwork bred when one wasn't looking.

"So we're a monarchy now?" Ed finally flopped down, exasperated.

"Nothing's decided yet." Roy said with a sigh, thinking of the conversation he had had with the council yesterday, who seemed to want exactly that for Armestris.

"Well…well what about Ji Mu? She's been your second forever." Ed tried as he slumped further into the couch.

"She has her own list of responsibilities now that she's First Lady." Roy said. "We're also considering expanding our family."

"If you adopt Russell and Fletcher I will cut you…well Fletcher's okay…but still"

"I didn't- I meant we're trying to become pregnant." Roy said.

"That's a relief." Ed replied, before it sank in what his father had said. "You guys are having a baby?"

"We were considering it. Would it upset you terribly?"

"Hell no! That's great news." Ed said. "My brother's finally home and my parents are getting a new baby. This has been a great week, aside from some idiot naming me his second in command. You did remember that I just had a new baby myself? I have three under five at this point."

"I am aware, I hear them down the hall every morning. It's the highlight of my day."

"You being sappy isn't winning me over. I'm still pissed, you didn't bother to ask me if I was willing to do this!" Ed said angrily.

"True, well I suppose I could always ask Alphonse-"

"Fuck that. No I'll do it. Bastard." Ed said.

They stared at each other for a moment, both sharply reminded of a time long ago where they frequently annoyed each other, just because they could, and burst into laughter at the same moment. Finally Roy said. "It's good to know some things never change."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't be late, I'm making stew and biscuits. And I'm not coming back from my parental leave early, no matter what you appoint me." Ed said, before waiving as he left the office to Roy's chuckles.

Fuhrer's Mansion

Elric's Suite

Winry heard Ed's return thanks to Yuery and William's excited screams. She had left them to play in the sitting room while she changed Maes' diaper. Al was going to be by at any time as well, and she decided to worry about nap time later.

Ed appeared in the doorway with a boy on each arm, and a tight smile on his face. Winry clicked her tongue but asked. "So did you get it worked out with your Dad?"

"Yeah, I'm being promoted." Ed said with a shrug. "But I'm finishing my leave first."

"I see. Are you alright with that?"

"I don't know. I don't know how to lead a country, but I'll have Dad to help me learn. I'm just…I don't know."

"I see." Winry said as she picked up the baby, ignoring her husband's cringe. "For the record I think you'll do fine Ed, but only if you want to do it. You have always done amazing things, as long as it held your interest."

"I. Well I went there to tell Dad no, but then he asked me if I thought Ling was too young. Which obviously he isn't, since e's doing a great job from everything we've been hearing, then he said something about how none of my mess ups were really all that bad. THEN he said something about asking Al instead."

"So of course, you jumped right into saying you'll do it, because you never want Al to suffer any form of stress." Winry said as Ed took Maes from her arms and the boys trailed behind them. "I'm going to take a nap, tell Al I'll see him after dinner."

"We'll both see him after dinner, he was headed into Dad's office as I was leaving." Ed said, "Dad hasn't had a chance to properly visit with Al in months, I wouldn't be surprised if they were late though I told them both not to be. Go on, I'm going to see if I can get William down for a nap."

"No nap." William said in response and ran back to the sitting room. "NOOOOO."

"That one was your fault." Winry said with a laugh. She then held out her arms. "Here I'll take Maes back, you can fight with Will, Yu needs a nap too."

"Mommy." Yuery said with a very serious expression. "I am big."

"Of course you are sweetheart. Have fun Ed." Winry said as she disappeared into their room with their youngest.

Ed sighed deeply, before returning his attention to his sons. He needed to get them down for a nap, before he ran out of time and they ended up skipping it which always led to a late night. "Yuery, why don't you go get a book and then lay down to read it, alright? I need you to be my big helper and do quiet time so Will can take his nap for me."

"Okay Daddy. But no nap." Yuery said seriously.

"No nap Buddy. Thank you." Ed said as Yuery went to go pick a book. Yuery would be asleep within twenty minutes once he laid down with the book, and that just left Will to fight.

Ed found Will hiding behind the armchair in the sitting room, which would have been a more effective hiding place if he didn't poke his head up every few seconds to be sure no one had spotted him. Instead of chasing the boy, Ed sat in the chair the boy was hiding behind and said. "Oh well, I guess Will didn't want to hear the story about when Daddy got to fight the dragon after all."

Will was in his lap as soon as he finished talking, looking up at him with wide eyes, waiting for the story to begin. Ed then launched into a highly edited version of his and Ling's adventure in Gluttony's stomach. Will was heavy in his arms by the time he got to the part where Ed was boiling a boot.

Ed sighed in relief as he lifted his son, and carried him down the short hallway into the boys' bedroom, where he laid Will down next to Yuery, and moved the open alchemy book onto the nightstand, as he made sure to mark the page with a ribbon.

A quick glance at the clock assured Ed he had time for a nap himself before he needed to start dinner, so he joined Winry and Maes in their room, leaving both doors cracked open in case the boys needed them.

Mustang's Office

Alphonse had politely waited, unlike his brother, until he had been shown in by Fuery. Once they had settled couches, and assured Fuery they did not need coffee Roy asked Alphonse what was wrong since it was unusual for Al to came to the office or call during office hours, preferring to contact his father when he was free.

" Brother is angry." Al said instead of answering.

"Edward is often angry, as you well know. That's not why you're here." Roy asked.

"No, but he hasn't been mad at you for awhile, so I wanted to know what was wrong, and he said to ask you." Al replied.

"Really?"

"Well… not that politely, but yes."

"I named him my Lieutenant Fuhrer. He was not expecting it." Roy replied. "Now, what was it you wished to talk about, you couldn't have known Ed was angry before you arrived in my office. I heard you ask him what was wrong."

"About His journals…"

"I won't give them back, no. I finished them, and gave you both a summary of relevant information. I don't feel either of you need to subject yourselves to it in detail." Roy said with a sigh, knowing Alphonse was going to argue with him over it. Edward was the louder brother, but he had learned long ago the Alphonse was just as stubborn. "I am not keeping information from you to hurt you. I am protecting you from yourselves. Read the summaries."

"That's what Mei said as well." Al said with a huff. "Before she burned our copies."

"She's a smart girl. There shouldn't be copies." Roy said with a sigh. "The things he wrote are dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands."

"So I'm the wrong hands."

"That's not what I said, Al." Roy said tiredly. "In the wrong hands, such as the wizards or any remnants of the former regime- of either here or Xing- could use these writings to undo everything that has been done. I am refusing to let you read them because I don't want to watch you rip yourself apart. You've been through enough Al. It's time to move forward, no reason to be stuck in the past. I'm protecting you!"

"You're coddling me!" AL said standing, his fists clinched at his sides. "If Brother asked-"

"Edward did ask, I refused, just as I am with you." Roy said calmly.

"He left them to us." Al said simply.

"Forgive me for not placing trust in his parenting decisions."

"I… I just want to know the truth Dad."

"Truth is that your mother loved you completely. Your Dad and Ji Mu still love you completely. Your brother would literally die for you. Mei loves you." Roy said. "And Hohenhiem was a broken and bitter man who, though he professed to love you and the rest of his family, was incapable of seeing anyone other than as a possible tool. That has nothing to do with you, as you well know considering the speeches you've given your brother on the subject."

"Fine." Al said. "Sorry to bother you at work, I'll see you at dinner."

"Alphonse. I don't want you to hurt anymore than you already do, I will do anything and everything I can to protect you. Even if it makes you angry." Roy said. "No matter what you may think, you are still my child, and it is my job to shield you from unnecessary pain. Read the abridged journal I gave your brother. It wasn't pleasant but it contained only the important parts."

"Fine." Al said as he stood, to leave. "I'm not dropping it. So you know."

"You wouldn't be an Mustang-Elric if you did."

"I plan on staying here until the school officially opens. I missed you guys, and once we're teaching full time it's going to be a lot harder to get back here often." Al said, he didn't want to end the conversation in an argument. He hated to leave anything on a bad note like that.

"That's wonderful news, we've all missed you. Do you know when you're opening it yet?" Roy asked.

"Well, to be fair the school year should have already started by both countries standards, but on the other hand Xerxes has been given a lot of flexibility thanks to our curriculum. We decided that we will be opening officially next fall. Until then, we will be in and out getting the last details together. I want to finish reading up on the magic book Ed has, and we are still pre-registering students right now."

"So we get to have you with us for awhile then, that's wonderful news." Roy said happily. Ed and Roy had both missed Al. Winry and Riza had as well.

Safe House

Snape watched the inauguration before deciding that he would be staying for a few more weeks. It made sense, his research pointed in this direction, and he could conduct his search without bothering the Mustang-Elrics with his presence. If they had noticed him in the crowd, they hadn't reacted to him, so he assumed one way or another he was not going to cause them concern by being in the area.

Severus had managed to find out everything he could about Mrs. Flamel. He had done his research, however, he was concerned there was some issues with the information he had dug up. Perenelle was the name listed in England, and that she lived abroad in an undisclosed location. Therefore he had assumed it was here in Amestris because he remembered Edward had said that Nicolas was his father.

However, records of Mrs. Flamel here stated her name to be Dante. He was going to have to travel to Dublith to find any tangible answers, unless he wanted to bother Edward again. Even then, he wasn't certain what all Edward knew. He had said that he was estranged from his father and had been adopted, so it was possible he didn't know anything about what Snape was looking for … If Flamel had known anything about horcruxes to begin with.

Snape studied the map carefully before selecting a location between the town and Flamel's estate and apparated to the location. It was a short walk from there to the mansion. He approached the front, and was greeted by a butler before he had a chance to knock. The dark haired man was dressed in a suit with a deep frown as he looked down at Snape. "Do you have an appointment?"

"I was unaware that I would need one." Snape replied politely, suppressing his annoyance at the man's tone.

"Of course." The butler replied before shutting the door in his face.

Before Snape could recover from the surprise, it door reopened revealing a young dark haired woman in a maid uniform. "Hello sir, step this way, the madam will see you now."

Snape nodded and followed the young woman down several corridors, before being shown into a large conservatory. The sound of water came from the shallow pond in the center, surrounded by fragrant flowers with red and gold blooms, they walked across the crushed shell path to reach the patio table and chairs where an elderly woman sat, reading a thick book in her lap. "The foreigner Madam." The maid said with a bow.

"Thank you Lyra. You may go, please bring some tea." The older woman said as she closed her book and placed it on the table.

"Yes, Madam." The maid-Lyra- said with a bow and left as quietly as she had appeared.

"Have a seat." The old woman said, gesturing to the chair across the table.

"Thank you, ma'am. I am Severus Snape."

"You're English. Who sent you?"

"No one ma'am. I came to talk to Mr. Flamel, or his wife if he was unavailable."

"I am Perenelle Flamel." She said, "What is it you would like to know?"

"I was hoping to be allowed limited access to Flamel's research." Snape replied as the maid, Lyra, returned with tea.

"That's impossible." Mrs. Flamel said. "No one is allowed access to his research."

"No one?" Snape asked, surprised. He knew Dumbledore had said Alchemists tend to be protective of their research but to deny anyone access even after death seemed extreme to him.

"There is a very short list of people he has allowed to access his library." She said with a sigh. "Himself, and if asked, his son… conditionally."

"And yourself, of course." Snape assumed, about to ask what these conditions were that he had placed on his son, and wasn't both of the Elrics his sons? Was there another son that she was referring to?

"No, I do not have access to it. It is closed with a blood seal." The woman said, suddenly sounding extremely bitter.

"I see."

"What is it you were wishing to find? Perhaps I could give you answers." She asked, sounding completely different then she had only moments ago. Snape recognized the air about her now. It had taken him a few minutes, distracted as he was by their conversation, but this woman felt dark.

"It is of little importance I'm sure." Snape said with a frown. "Especially if it is impossible to access. Perhaps I should speak to his son on the matter, do you know where to find him?"

"Fuhrer's mansion if I hear correctly, and I always do. His adoptive father is about to be named the leader of the country, and rumor has it he's picking one of his sons as his second in command." She said as she calmly took a sip of her tea.

"The boy is only eighteen, what are they thinking." Snape said with a frown. "What were the conditions?"

"I am afraid I don't know the boy, so I have no idea what his contract entails.

"I meant for the bloodseal." 

"The boy would have to unlock his Core of course. It's been suppressed, and unlocking it will be complicated, Especially with the absence of his real family." The woman said, scorn clear in her tone.

"Has anyone talked to him about it?" Snape asked.

"Why on Earth would I want to help the bastard spawn of my whore of a husband? I'd rather his secrets remain locked forever than help that asshole. He's just as bad as his father, three children by three women before he could properly grow a beard." She said with a scoff.

Snape nodded, thinking to himself. The information could prove extremely important, both with the horcruxes and Harry himself. If Edward was in need of magical training to access the information then Snape was going to have to help him learn. Then they could access the library to find the answers they needed. Of course, these things were never that easy, but he could hope. "Thank you for your time madam. I will see what I can do to repair the situation."

Snape left without another work, apparating as soon as he was clear of the house. Dante, meanwhile, was pleased with herself. The foolish wizard had taken the bait. Soon the boy would return seeking answers, and she had much to prepare for before he arrived.


	3. Arguments and Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you still angry with me over the appointment?" Roy asked casually, as he buttered his toast.
> 
> "No." Ed said with a sigh as he patted his youngest son's back to burp him. "If I was honest with myself, I'm not really even surprised after everything that's happened. I just wish you had talked to me about it before I found out from other sources."
> 
> "Well, if you hadn't created your own spy network I would have." Roy said with a smirk, proud of his son even if the kid was too much like him sometimes. "Well, I'm relieved. I don't think it is the best interest of my health or sanity for both of my sons to be angry with me at the same time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I've been asked variations of this question a few times... Snape hasn't said anything about Ed's family to anyone because he can't/ He took a magical vow that prevents him from telling anyone anything about anyone in Ed's family, past or present.

Arguments and Announcements

Fuhrer's Mansion

Edward and Roy were sitting at the table in the dining room of the Fuhrer's suite with Yuery, William, and Maes. Winry was in the shower and Riza had left ten minutes before to file some paperwork that was due. Al would be out any moment, but for now it was just them. Yuery was eating his pancakes without a fight, William had already finished his and was now eating Yuery's eggs that both adults pretended they didn't see Yuery give him. Both Roy and Ed were drinking their coffee in between helping the boys and eating themselves.

"Are you still angry with me over the appointment?" Roy asked casually, as he buttered his toast.

"No." Ed said with a sigh as he patted his youngest son's back to burp him. "If I was honest with myself, I'm not really even surprised after everything that's happened. I just wish you had talked to me about it before I found out from other sources."

"Well, if you hadn't created your own spy network I would have." Roy said with a smirk, proud of his son even if the kid was too much like him sometimes. "Well, I'm relieved. I don't think it is the best interest of my health or sanity for both of my sons to be angry with me at the same time."

"Why is Al mad at you? Maybe I'm mad at you on his behalf." Ed asked.

"I won't give him the journals." Roy said with a shrug.

"Oh, that brat! I told him no." Ed growled as he glared in the general direction of his brother's room.

"I take it I won't have to worry about you ganging up on me then." Roy said with a sigh. "You don't know my pain yet Ed, but you will. They're going to make you old."

"So, you admit you're old then?" Ed said mockingly with a thoughtful expression. Roy threw a piece of toast at his head in response. "Hey! Watch out for Maes. If the boys copy you, I'm selling you out to both Winry and Ji Mu."

"About what?" Winry asked with a yawn as she came into the room.

"Oh nothing, I was just teasing Dad. How are you this morning?" Ed asked as Winry leaned over to kiss Maes' head.

"I'm fine. Tired because Maes decided he needed to eat extra last night, but you know that because you sat up with us." Winry replied as she poured herself coffee and sat down next to William.

"Mommy, I'm working with you, today right?" Yuery asked excitedly. Winry had promised to take him to see her workshop today.

"Of course, Baby. Just let Mommy eat first." Winry said with a smile. "Are you guys still okay with that?"

"I'm fine with it. Just don't turn him into some Gearhead, he has enough sh-crap he needs to learn." Ed said with a smile.

"Well don't weigh him down with so much Alchemy he doesn't have time for other interests either." Winry said with a huff, though she was joking as much as Ed was. Yuery needed to learn alchemy of course, as it seemed the best way to control his magic until he was old enough to learn that, but neither of them had any desire to push him into a hobby.

"Me too. Me go!" William said with excitement.

Al saved the young parents then, by walking into the room as he said. "Aww no fair. It was my day to get William." William squealed with laughter as his uncle tickled him as he picked the toddler up. "You want to spend the morning with me don't you Will?" The boy nodded and Al smiled happily as he sat down to eat his own breakfast.

"Are you still not speaking to me Alphonse?" Roy asked as he offered Al the butter for his toast. Al had informed his Dad last night that he wasn't speaking to either of them until he was treated like an adult, though this was this first Ed had heard about it.

"Winry, kindly inform both my father and brother that I am not speaking to either of them at the moment." Al replied cheerfully, as he munched on his toast.

"Oh no. I'm not getting drug into that one again. Act like the adult you claim you are and deal with your argument." Winry said with a frown. "I had enough of this when we were kids."

"Al, I haven't read them either. Dad cut me off because they were upsetting me right as I started book three, so we made it to the same spot." Ed said. "I agree with Dad though, he gave me a summary of the journals, and given what it says I don't think I could handle the full version, and neither could you."

"So, let me read the summary." Al said with a frown. He didn't like it, but it was a better offer than the nothing Ed had offered him in the past.

"It's on my desk in the home office." Ed said with a sigh mirroring the frustration often felt by their father with his reckless behavior.

"Thank you, Brother." Al said with the dazzling smile he used when he felt he had won against his brother.

"I only read them because of Yuery. I don't see a reason for you to subject yourself to it at all." Ed replied, trying one last time to dissuade his brother.

"I need to know. I just…the truth can't possibly be worse than what I've been envisioning." Al said quietly.

"It is. So much worse." Roy interjected. "I don't want you exposed to it Alphonse. Move forward and live your life, please. Let the past lie."

"So, if someone told you they knew all about your birth parents, but they wouldn't tell you because they thought you were too weak to handle it, you'd just agree?" Al asked with a frown.

"Yes. I did." Roy replied with a sigh. Both boys looked up curiously at this and he sighed heavily. "Madame knows my history, of course. However, the only thing I know is than I am part Xingese and that she was my birth father's half-sister. She said I didn't need to know more than that, and the truth is always a dangerous thing. I trusted her on it and left it alone."

"When did you ask about it?" Al asked.

"Just before I left for Academy, so fifteen nearly sixteen. I would guess." Roy replied.

"Would she tell you if you asked now?" Ed asked, also curious.

"I doubt it. Some things do not change with age. I'm not changing my mind about the journals, and she's not changing her mind about my history."

"Well, that's just unfair, it's your history, you have a right to know." AL said with a frown.

"The two of you burned the house to destroy your history. You made the choice to move forward free of the past at that time, I think you should honor that commitment." Roy replied instead of responding to the fairness of the situation.

Both boys glared at him over this statement, which admittedly was not something he would have brought up if he thought anything else would work. He had the journals themselves hidden safely where the boys would not think to look for them and protected by several arrays and the magic their birth father already placed on them.

Winry finished her breakfast as they argued and motioned for Yuery to follow her as she stood. "Well, boys, please don't break anything while we're gone. Say bye Yu."

"Bye bye." Yuery chirped happily as he rushed out of the room before Ed could say anything.

"Remember when I couldn't go to the bathroom without him asking where I was? Now he just rushes off." Ed said with a head shake. "That's okay, Maes still loves me!" he added with a teasing tone.

"Daddy, Love you." William said with a smile. Then he climbed down himself. "Go now."

"I don't think Uncle Al is ready to go yet." Ed said as Al tried to rapidly finish his eggs before the boy could run off.

"It's okay, I got him. This conversation isn't closed." Al replied as he stood and followed his nephew from the room.

Silence descended for a few minutes, before Ed asked. "Do you know which clan you came from? I remember you saying it was far from the Yaos and Changs?"

"I have no idea. For all I know it could be one of them. I always maintain that I'm from far away simply to avoid any chance of anyone thinking I'm trying to involve myself in Xing politics."

"You should ask at least that much." Ed said. He then stood as well, carrying Maes as he added while walking out of the room, "I'm going to go find Izumi and Sig. You're going to be late for work."

Hughes' Townhouse

Al and Mei took William with them to visit Gracia and the girls, so that they could tell her themselves that they were courting. It was a weekday, so Elicia was away at school but Ana and William ran off to play together almost as soon as they walked into the house. Gracia laughed at Al's expression of betrayal and led them through to the kitchen while Al grumbled good naturally about traitorous children.

"So, I love seeing you, but why in the world are you here instead of visiting with Edward and Roy? You only have a few days before they will both be busy with work again." Gracia asked.

"Well, Dad was going into the office for a couple of hours, and I'm angry with them at the moment, so I'll make up with them this afternoon." Al said with a frown. He still felt they were both treating him like a child. "We really wanted to come by and see you and the girls…I forgot Elicia wouldn't be here, at least we got to see Ana briefly. I can't believe how big they've all gotten! I mean I knew they had to be getting bigger because Huan and Ping are, but it was still a surprise."

"Children grow so quickly. I still remember when we first met you and your brother. Edward was a tiny little thing, not that he wanted to hear that. So full of pride and bluster. Look at him now! You too of course dear."

"I know it's harder to think of me like that, as just a young teen, when I was so big. It's okay." Al said with a smile. Since regaining his body, Al had managed to come to terms with a lot of the insecurities he had attempted to hide when he had been just armor, especially about his size. It helped a lot that he had spent a couple of years building his strength up to match his brother's now that he had his body back.

"I always knew you were just a child too Alphonse. So did Maes and Roy." Gracia said sadly. "I can't say that you were much smaller then, because you were much bigger! However, you have emotionally grown over the years every bit as much as your brother."

"I don't think Dad sees me as grown though." Al said with a sigh. "He's still refusing to let me read the journals. I was the one who found them in the first place!"

"He's trying to protect you boys, both of you." Gracia said. "He won't let Edward have them either. I know it's frustrating for both of you. Ed's been here sitting on my couch, complaining about it several times since his return to Central."

"It's not really Dad's choice. Even if he says it is it isn't. They belong to us, not him." Al said with a pout. "I get that he's trying to protect us, but he's not sparing us by keeping it from me."

"…Let me ask you a question Al, and I want you to think about it honestly before you answer." Gracia said with a hum as she set down her teacup and Mei silently excused herself to check on the children.

"Alright?"

"If General Hakuro left a journal, detailing his family history, Ed would want to read it in case there was anything in it that could affect William, correct?" Gracia asked, and Al nodded. "Now, if William asked to read the book himself, knowing what kind of person he had been, would Ed let William read it?"

"No, of course not! That man was a monster."

"So then, why would Roy allow you boys to read the journals? Isn't it the same thing?" Gracia asked. "He's given you both a list of things he felt would be important for you to know, while sparing you the details of the terrible things the man did."

"I-, it's not the same at all, I'm not a child."

"You're his child, and always will be. He's protecting you." Gracia said with a sigh. "Whatever is in those books, it's bad enough that he doesn't think you two, who saved the world against inhuman monsters, and he's worried about how you'll take it. "

Al huffed to himself, no one was going to see his side on it. He decided to let it drop before he ended up arguing with Gracia as well, perhaps later he could talk to Izumi and get her to help him talk the others around. Mei slipped back into the room and sat beside him, reminding him of why they had come to visit in the first place. "Gracia, the reason we came by today was to tell you the good news." Al said switching to a happy smile and grasping Mei's hand. "Mei and I are officially courting."

"Oh, that's wonderful news Al!" Gracia said happily.

Fuhrer's Mansion

Izumi was wandering around in the library when Ed found her. She had just pulled out a book that had come from the collection Snape had sent. Ed was holding Maes in a sling that he still favored as opposed to setting the baby to sleep somewhere, as he had with both of the older boys. He had just rounded the corner as Izumi started to open the book. "Wait, Teacher."

Surprised, she slammed the book closed without reading anything. "What's wrong Edward?"

"You shouldn't stray into this part of the Library. Some of these books are dangerous." Ed said as he took the book from her and placed it back on the shelf. "Magic is not something you would want to study anyway."

"Why would any of you want to study magic? I understand that you said magic is real, but it doesn't explain why you would be dabbling in something so dangerous."

"Yuery is magic, I need to study magic in hopes of helping him control it." Ed said with a sigh. "It's all very complex. Very few are capable of both magic and alchemy. Like less than one percent from my understanding. Most people are not able to access their Gate at all, most people are not born with an Active Core. Some people are born with access to their Gate that allows the use of Alchemy. Some people are born with an Active Core that allows magic. This makes up about ten percent of the world's population between the two. Of that ten percent, less than one percent have both and Active Core and a Open Gate, as stated by those who have studied both magic and alchemy."

"So Yuery can preform magic then? You think you can help him control it with Alchemy, if he can't preform Alchemy?" Izumi asked, confused.

"Because, Yuery is one of that one percent." Edward said. "He's on the short list that was left by That Man, or rather his birth family was listed as being able to do it, and I started teaching him the basics a few months ago, and he can already activate a basic array."

"I see." Izumi said, as Ed led her to a different part of the library.

"I don't really want to talk about that though, it's all very complicated. Though I suppose it's sort of connected to the whole Dante thing." Ed said as they both sat down. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I should have let you tell me your side of things before loosing my head like that. That woman got to me, and I was just so hurt to learn that you had told her anything about us at all."

"I know, and had I known she was anything close to how she turned out, I never would have said anything to her at all. I trusted her, and clearly that was a mistake." Izumi said sadly. "I love you boys, and would never set out to hurt you."

"I believe you, and I'm sorry. I hope we can move passed this now and let the matter drop." Ed said. He was still hurt she talked about him behind his back like that, but he believed her that she had no idea who Dante really was.

The pair of them were happy to have settled the issue, and Ed was about to offer to let Izumi hold Maes, when Mei and Chen rushed into the room. Chen had arrived earlier in the day, after handling some matters out in Xerxes, she hadn't seen her siblings in a few weeks, and decided to join them. Ed couldn't say he had been overjoyed to see the young woman but he wasn't about to send her away either.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked with a frown seeing Mei's expression.

"Well, Lan asked me to come ask where Ling had disappeared to because she believes the baby may have decided its ready to come." Mei said calmly. "So, I went in search of Ling, and ran into Chen, who said that she had just left Jia, who believes the baby may be coming. Kenja is sitting with tgem now but said to hurry. SO then we came in search of you and I asked one of the servants to call a doctor on the way in here."

Ed paled as he processed what Mei had said. Both Ling's wife and his sister-in-law were in labor. This wasn't supposed to happen yet. He couldn't remember exactly when it was supposed to happen, but he was almost positive it wasn't yet. At the very least Ling needed to get back here for the event.

Edward went in search of his friend, as Mei and Chen went to find a phone to call their brother in Xing, and Izumi returned her attention to the library. She would offer her help later if necessary, but would prefer to stay out of the way. She was interested in what Ed had been saying about magic and alchemy and decided to search the shelves for more information.

Winry's Shop

Winry and Yuery had arrived early enough in the day that there wasn't a lot of activity in the hallways on their way into the shop. Winry had decided, in consideration of both raising children and the likelihood at some point of having to travel, to leave her shop as part of the hospital contract. The hospital was happy with her decision , as was Winry. That did mean though, that whenever she brought one or more of the boys to work with her, she had to walk them through the hospital.

All Winry had planned for the day was taking inventory of what she had on hand, and a list of what she needed to order right away. Her assistants had been into the office several times while she had been in Resembool giving birth and recovering, but she wanted to check the supplies herself. Yuery was sitting at her desk, reading the book he and Ed had been looking through the night before, it was an early book one that Ed had read at Yuery's age that covered very basic arrays.

Yuery had promised both of his parents that he would not try any arrays unless his Daddy was there, though he was very tempted to try the one he was reading. Mommy was busy in the other room, he could hear her muttering to herself like she did when she was counting, and her assistant hadn't arrived yet. Daddy had let him try last night, and he had made it work.

All he had to do was make sure he got the circle right. Circles could be hard, they tried to be ovals, or they got wobbly on one side. He wasn't going to try to turn it on, but he wanted to practice making the array, so he could show Daddy when they got home. Daddy and Yeye would be so proud! Yuery pulled out a sheet of paper that had no writing on it from Mommy's drawer, and a pen from the cup.

He tried to draw a perfect circle. Daddy always said the circle had to be perfect or the array could hurt you. Yuery didn't want the circle to hurt him, so he worked extra hard at making it just right as he kneeled in the chair with his eyebrows furrowed and the tip of his tongue sticking out. He had just drawn his third circle, because they kept wobbling on the top, when Mommy's assistant Paninya arrived.

"Whatcha doing there kiddo?" She asked as she ruffled his hair. "Working on one of those special projects Daddy keeps showing you?"

"Mm-hmm." Yuery said without looking up from the circles. He almost had that one right when she ruffled his hair and made him wiggle. "Mommy's in there."

"Okay, okay. Jeeze. You sound so much like your Dad I swear." She said as she set down her bag and headed into the other room, yelling loudly. "Hey Winry, your kid's as grouchy as his father."

"Why would he be grouchy, Pan. Were you teasing him again? I told you not to tease him." Mommy said as Yuery pulled out another piece of paper.

"I just messed with his hair. Like you can tell anyway, it's so wild. He must get that from his mother."

"Pan!" Mommy said angrily before sticking her head out of the storeroom long enough to tell Yuery she would be right back and shutting the door so he couldn't hear her anymore. Yuery frowned, but wasn't worried. Paninya got into trouble with Mommy a lot, especially when she said stuff like that about him or William.

Yuery sighed heavily. The circle still wouldn't behave. It didn't want to stay a circle at all. Yuery grumbled, and flipped his paper over to start again when the door from the hallway opened again. Yuery didn't bother to look up, no one but Mommy's helpers were supposed to be here today so he didn't have to greet anyone for Mommy.

A shadow fell over his circle, and Yuery finally looked up, to see a woman he didn't recognize smiling down at him. She didn't look very nice, and he started to stand up to go get Mommy before she grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth.

"I swear Pan, you can't just say things like that!" Winry said as soon as she closed the door. "Are you trying to hurt my kid's feelings?"

"Oh please, I know you and Ed already told him that you adopted him. You told me all about it, you said he just looked at you for a minutes and shrugged it off, so it's not going to hurt his feeling to tell him he looks like her."

"It might not hurt his feelings at four, but what about when he gets bigger and starts to understand more? Just because he knows doesn't mean he needs it thrown in his face like that."

"Does it bother him? Or does it bother you? Seriously Winry, are you actually jealous of some girl Ed spent the weekend with? Sure he managed to make a super cute kid, but he clearly didn't give a damn about her!" Paninya said.

"I think you should leave." Winry replied. "You can come back when you can keep your opinions and gossip to yourself."

Before Paninya could reply, Winry's other assistant, Lex, walked in "Hey Winry, Paninya, I thought you said you were bringing Yuery to work today?"

"What do you mean?" Winry said even as she paled and rushed back to the other room. It was completely empty, no sign of her son anywhere. A series of crooked circles drawn on typing paper were the only sign that the boy had been in here at all.

Winry yelled for the others to call security as she ran out of the room, Yuery couldn't have wandered that far on his own. He usually never moved from his chair unless he had to pee, and he never left the room without telling someone.


	4. In Times of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ling Yao had been wandering around idly for the last couple of hours, looking for the kitchen. He wasn't lost, as he assured the staff that had approached him, he was taking the scenic route. Sure, that meant he didn't exactly know where he was, but as long as he was still inside the mansion then eventually, he would find his way back to either his wing, or the main body of the building. He had learned this from wandering around the palace and this building was smaller.

In Times of Trouble

Fuhrer's Mansion

Ling Yao had been wandering around idly for the last couple of hours, looking for the kitchen. He wasn't lost, as he assured the staff that had approached him, he was taking the scenic route. Sure, that meant he didn't exactly know where he was, but as long as he was still inside the mansion then eventually, he would find his way back to either his wing, or the main body of the building. He had learned this from wandering around the palace and this building was smaller.

Ling was staring at an amusing portrait of an angry looking old man, who apparently at some point ran the country, when Edward approached him. Ling opened his mouth to assure Ed that though he wasn't lost, he would gladly follow Ed back to the main part of the building and join Ed for lunch when Ed interrupted him, "I know you're enjoying your long wandering walk, and aren't lost. The butler told me, but you need to come with me now. Lan and Jia both just went into labor, and I'm pretty sure your wife wants you near by when that baby comes."

"Lead the way." Ling said, dropping any attempt to claim he knew where he was. He knew that bringing them this close to delivery was a bad idea. He knew it, but had been out voted by his wife, who had claimed she got two votes, one for her and one for their child. He was pretty sure that wasn't how it worked, but he enjoyed sleep and feared for his hair what arguing with her could do.

They arrived back in the guest suite quickly, before the cars arrived to take them to the hospital. Ed disappeared as soon as he led Ling to it, the traitor, so Ling went inside to check on his wife and sons. Mei and Chen arrived shortly to watch over the boys, and Al arrived a few minutes after that with William in tow.

Ling and Lan made their way down to the front entrance to await their ride, as Al and Chen helped Jia down to join them. Chen would be going with Jia to the hospital, as she had promised their brother Naoko, should the baby decide to arrive while they were visiting. Kenja had somehow disappeared as soon as Ling arrived, with a promise to trade Chen out after the birth.

Everyone was rather calm, so it was surprising when Ed rushed back into the room, looking around wildly for his brother. "Al, where's Will?"

"Upstairs, with Mei and the Yaos, why?" Al responded, he saw how worried his brother was and knew something had to be wrong.

"Winry just called, someone took Yuery!" Ed replied. "Al please call Dad, I gotta go. I gotta go find my son. I'm sorry for being rude."

Before anyone could think of a reply, two cars pulled up and Ed rushed out to claim one of them, leaving the other for the royal family to crowd in together. None of them were going to complain, not with Yuery on the line.

Al stared around wild-eyed before saying vaguely "I need to go call dad. Will you be okay." Before he wandered off in the direction on the family wing. He found Sig holding Maes and William returned to them a few minutes later as Al dialed the number to speak directly to the Fuhrer's office.

Roy answered a moment later, and just hearing his voice made it real to Al. This wasn't a dream or a drill. Hos nephew was missing. "Dad. Dad. Go to the hospital, someone took Yuery."

"What? What happened Al? What's going on?" Roy asked, only able to hear part of what Al had said, so quietly his voice was lost over the line.

"Yuery's missing Dad. You need to go to the hospital to help look for him. Ed is on his way." Al said louder this time. Dad hung up without another word, presumably to make his way to the hospital as quickly as possible. Al turned to the others and noted that Izumi had joined Sig and the boys. He cleared his throat before saying, again. "Yuery is missing. They're going to go look for him. Someone has to stay here and look for him. Can you watch the boys? I need to go help."

"Of course, Alphonse, go hurry." Izumi said, as she took the younger boy from Sig and Sig picked up the elder. Even if nothing was wrong, and he'd accidentally wandered into a supply room, they needed to find him quickly.

Central Military Hospital

Rockbell Offices

Winry paced back and forth in front of her desk. She had searched everywhere she could think of and now was awaiting the arrival of her husband, feeling completely helpless. It was not a feeling she tolerated well in any situation, but for have her child missing… she felt completely responsible for what had happened. She never should have left him alone in the outer office, even if the door was locked.

He was only a little boy, not even old enough to start school yet! Sometimes that was easy to forget with how brilliant he could appear, but he wasn't even a BIG four-year-old. William was taller than him. She hoped that he had somehow slipped into somewhere he wasn't supposed to somewhere in the building. Her husband could find the boy, she was sure.

The panic was firmly setting in with the thought of the last time she had been sure Ed would find someone. He had found Rose; it had been too late. No, that couldn't happen. Not to her Yuery. Ed would never forgive her! She would never forgive herself! Before she could spiral further, Ed arrived followed by the former team and Mustang.

"What happened?" Ed asked as everyone gathered in the room. He didn't mean to sound accusatory to his already distraught wife, but this was his child.

"Paninya and I were arguing the door was locked, and Yuery was drawing. I didn't want him to overhear me, so I shut the door. Lex came in maybe five minutes later and I realized he wasn't there anymore! I lost him, I'm so sorry Edward. I'm a terrible mother." Winry said as she broke down and he hugged her.

"Stop Win, it's alright, we'll find him. He can't have gotten far. Lex was the door locked when you arrived?" Ed asked

"Uh, no. Actually, it wasn't even closed." Lex replied with a frown.

"There you go, he likely just decided to go wandering. We all know how inquisitive Yuery is." Havoc said, trying to comfort the young mother who glared at him in turn.

"Yuery knows better than to wander!" Winry said angrily. "If he left, he left for a reason."

"Alright everyone, spread out. Hawkeye, Havoc checks the first two floors. Breda, Fuery check the top two floors. Ed and I will search from here, but we need quiet." Roy said and the others nodded and left.

Winry led Paninya and Lex out of the room to let Roy and Ed work. Ed and Roy both reached out to search for the boy's Qi as soon as the room was quiet, but it was no good. Either the boy was no longer in the building, or there were too many people.

Once they established, they wouldn't be able to find him that way, Ed joined the search of the lower levels, and Roy the upper. Roy's security was less than happy that the Fuhrer himself was wandering around like this, not that he cared. To protect his family, he would walk into a battlefield, let alone a hospital.

Undisclosed Location

Yuery woke slowly with a headache, and the lingering bad smell around him. He sat up and looked around, trying hard not to cry. He didn't recognize anything in the small, windowless room. There was a small mat on the floor that he had woken on with a pillow and scratchy blanket.

Nearby was a metal table and chair, bolted to the floor so when he tried to move them, they were stuck, as well as a toilet and a sink. On the table sat a tray with a piece of bread and a metal cup with water. The only break in the plain cement walls was a steel door with a small mesh covered window too high for him to reach, and a slot just below his chest level.

Once he had looked around, and he had eaten the bread since he was hungry, he sat down to think. Daddy would know that bad lady had taken him, and Daddy and Yeye would come find him. After all, Daddy was the best alchemist in the world. Yuery knew, he was Daddy.

Before Yuery could decide what to do, because he was starting to get scared again, the bad lady came into the room, followed by a tall man. She smiled down at Yuery, before saying. "Hi baby, are you okay? Do you owie anywhere?"

Yuery stared at the woman blankly. The only one who ever used the word owie like that was William, and Ping, because they were babies, and babies talked strange. Grown ups use grown up words. Yuery knew, he was big himself. Did this lady think he was a baby? She'd called him baby. "My head hurts, and there was a bad smell when I woke up, but it's gone now."

"Oh my, he's so articulate, isn't he Horus?" The woman said, but she didn't sound happy about it.

"I thought he was two?" the man said. "Hey kid, how old are you?"

"I'm four. I want to go home now please." Yuery said. Mommy always said to be polite.

"Shit, you grabbed the wrong one." The man said, and the woman frowned.

"No, I'm sure I didn't. Dark curly hair, tiny, with Winry Rockbell." The woman said, and Yuery perked up at Mommy's big people name. He hoped she was nearby.

"Is Mommy coming for me soon? I was being good and playing quietly." Yuery said, to remind these grown ups he was doing what he promised. Daddy said keeping promises was important after all.

"No sweetie, not yet. Can you tell me your whole name?" the woman said.

"Yuery Alphonse Mustang-Elric. My Daddy is Edward Mustang-Elric. My Mommy is Winry Rockbell-Elric." Yuery said.

"You aren't William?" the woman asked again.

"No, William is my first brother. Maes is my new brother. Can you call Mommy to get me now?" Yuery asked. "I gotta potty."

"The toilet's right there kid." The man said before turning back to the woman. "See, you grabbed the wrong damn kid. Now what do we do? No one's going to want this one!"

"We'll figure it out. If nothing else, I'm sure his father would be willing to part with some serious cens to get the little brat back." The woman said with a huff.

Yuery began to cry quietly. He was scared and cold and had to use the bathroom. These people weren't calling his mommy even though he had been polite and answered all of their questions. He just wanted to go home. The two adults left shortly after, neither too worried about the child crying in the cell.

Fuhrer's Mansion

10:00pm

Edward, Winry, Roy, Riza, Alphonse, Kenja, Mei, and Izumi sat in the library, waiting for a ransom call. Hoping for a ransom call, because if there was a ransom call, they would have some idea of what was going on. Sig along with Breda, Havoc, and Fuery were sitting just outside the door, waiting for answers and guarding the family. Alex Armstrong arrived at the front gate and was allowed up after the guards thoroughly examined his watch, even though they recognized him.

Ling was still at the hospital with Lan and Jia, both still in labor. Though he had been made aware of the situation, and his sons were currently sitting with Edward's sons in the room with all of the adults, sleeping peacefully in a pile of blankets. No one had spoken in a while, until Alex entered the room, with his usual booming voice he offered his condolences and then launched into the progress of the investigation.

No one had seen the child leave the hospital, and it was busy enough today that there had been at least twenty people who left before Winry had alerted security and the hospital locked down. Investigations was now going over that list but wasn't having a lot of luck.

"We should do a press conference if we don't hear anything by morning. Announce the kidnapping and perhaps they'll let him go to avoid the manhunt." Mei suggested.

"We run the risk of them deciding the child is too much trouble and disposing of him." Riza said. Winry gasped at this, before she started crying again and Ed looked like he wanted to punch something as Al paled and Roy sat with his hands folded in front of his face to hide his concerned frown.

"What about that wizard?" Izumi asked. "The one that you said seems to pop up all the time."

"He couldn't have done this, thanks to that vow. I read all about them. He's physically incapable of betraying us." Ed replied.

"No, I meant, contact him and get him to come help find the boy. He found Rose, didn't he?" Izumi said.

"Not until it was too late." AL said, before darting a glance at his brother. He hadn't meant to say it out loud and felt instantly guilty.

"I don't know how to contact him; he always just shows up when it suits him." Ed said without responding to Al's quip.

"Well, we can hope he just shows up now too. Yuery's the one he cares about after all." Izumi said.

"We could issue a press release stating only that Yuery has gone missing, and they may let him go…and that wizard might show up." Winry suggested in a quiet tearful voice.

"If he's anywhere in the area I'm certain he will." Roy said thoughtfully. "It's a calculated risk. We must be careful to word the release to ensure the kidnappers believe we think the boy simply wandered off."

"If it was someone close to us, they'll see through the ruse. Everyone who knows Edward would know he wouldn't believe that so easily. However, if it was someone close to us…they already know we are hunting them." Riza said.

"I can not believe someone you know would do this to Yuery." Armstrong said. "Anyone who has met that child would not harm him."

"It's settled then. I will go write up a speech, General Armstrong, please arrange for the press to arrive in the next thirty minutes." Roy said as he stood to head to his study. By morning he wanted everyone in country to be on the look out for his grandson. Part of him was grateful that the foreigners aside from the Yaos left the day before yesterday. Had they stayed then they would be suspects, which in turn could start a conflict. Roy had considered the chance that one of them had been involved anyway but had kept it to himself so far. He was certain that his sons had thought of the same thing.

It was going to be a very long night. Eventually, Riza and Al managed to talk Mei and Winry into moving the boys to a bedroom. There, the children were guarded by the prince's personal guards, as well as Breda and Havoc, Kenja sat in the room with them.

Parade Grounds

11:30 pm

Alphonse and Mei, Edward and Winry, and Roy and Riza stepped outside to conduct the press conference. Fuery, Breda, Havoc, Catalina, and Mei's personal guard stood behind them, as the six of them waited for the reporters to settle, and camera flashes to stop. It was nearly unheard of for a Fuhrer to call a press conference this late at night. The last time had been when Bradley had declared war on Drachma, so of course tension in the crowd was high.

Finally, Roy stepped forward and cleared his throat, before he began. "Today, around one in the afternoon, my grandson, Yuery Alphonse Mustang-Elric disappeared from his mother's office. Yuery is four years old, with black hair and green eyes, I will be providing a photograph. It is our belief the child may have wandered out of his mother's office in search of a restroom and become confused in how to return. Any information leading to the safe return of the boy will be rewarded."

Edward then stepped forward before the press could ask any questions. "Please, if you know where my son is, bring him home. If you have any information, please contact Central Command. If you have him, if you found him, please bring him home."

Winry said nothing as she stood behind her husband, crying into a tissue, with Mei and Riza both attempting to comfort her. Alphonse stood near by as well. Photographs were taken, and questions were screamed out from the crowd, but the family didn't respond as they made way back inside.

TRAGEDY STRIKES THE FUHRER

Late yesterday afternoon, Yuery Alphonse Mustang- Elric, grandson of newly appointed Fuhrer Roy Mustang, disappeared from his mother's offices in Central Hospital. The child is Four years old, and described as being small for his age, with black hair and green eyes. He has an oddly shaped scar on his forehead from an old accident, undisclosed to the reporters at this time.

The boy was reportedly sitting in his mother's office as she finished some work in preparation from returning for maternity leave when she had to step out for a moment. When she returned, the boy was no longer in the office.

A search of the hospital and grounds proved the boy to be no where onsite. Fuhrer Mustang is offering a reward of undisclosed amount for the safe return of the child. Pictures below.

Safe House

Cold dread filled Snape as he read the morning headlines. He read the article twice before placing the paper aside. Yuery was missing. Harry was missing. Someone had taken Lily's son and he needed to help find him before anything could happen.

Snape was halfway down the path before he realized he had left the house. He was in a near panic over the idea of the child coming to harm. It was then he realized, for the first time, that he didn't care the boy was the spawn of James Potter, because he was Lily's child. He was being raised by a group of people who would certainly prevent him from becoming his father's son.

The boy, no matter his history, was just a baby and someone had taken him, because Snape didn't believe for a minute the boy simply wandered off. He had seen over and over again how protective his family was of him. He was certain they knew the boy had been taken, but were not saying it directly to the papers, instead making it sound like they thought the boy wandered off. Which meant they didn't know who had the boy but they feared that someone would harm him if confronted.

Snape still had what he needed for the tracking spell, aside from a personal item of the children. As he walked to the edge of the property, and prepared to apparate, it occurred to him that they may have held the press conference in an attempt to gain his attention and get his help. He had mentioned more than once arriving because of something he saw in the paper. If that was the case, they needed to move fast, because whoever took the boy may see the papers as a threat.

Fuhrer's Mansion

The butler arrived in the dining room the family was gathered in, the children were eating their breakfast, but none of the adults had taken more than coffee. He cleared his throat before stating. "I apologize for the interruption sirs. There is a Severus Snape in the foyer asking to see you."

"Bring him in, thank you Claude." Roy said, as the others all looked to each other with hope.

The butler nodded and left the room, returning a few minutes later with the now familiar man. Roy and Ed had not bothered to have the children removed from the room, a first that Snape felt had more to do with not wanting the kids out their sight than trust.

"I brought the seeking spell; I just need a personal item." Snape said by way of greeting.

"This has been his bedtime toy for the last three years." Edward said as he held up a very battered stuffed rabbit.

"Havoc, please go prepare a car." Roy said, "Breda, Catalina, please stay here with the others."

"I'm coming with you." Alphonse said as he moved to stand next to his brother. His father and brother both nodded without a word as Snape cast the spell.

"Please, bring our baby home." Winry said tearfully to Snape as the rabbit began to glow.

"I will bring him home Madame." Snape promised.

With that, the four men walked out to the car, and once inside Snape released the toy. Edward silently handed him a very short length of ribbon to tie around the toy to prevent it interfering with Havoc's driving.

As they followed the directions of the floating glowing toy, Ed's mind was racing. Everything that he had read in the abridged notes. Everything he had been through the last couple of years. His son's future… It all pointed to a conversation he decided he needed to have with Snape once his son was safe in his arms.

Undisclosed Location

The woman had come in to bring him breakfast, and Yuery had made sure to be polite again. She seemed mad at him anyway. He was sad and scared and alone. He hadn't really been able to sleep last night very well at all. He had never before that he could remember had to sleep by himself. Mommy, or Daddy, or Yeye or William always slept next to him, and it was scary being all alone.

He didn't like these people. They weren't nice at all, and he heard them say something about William. He was scared they were going to bring William here away from Mommy and Daddy too. William would cry. Yuery knew. William was a baby still, so he didn't know that he had to be polite.

After the woman left Yuery frowned and bit his lip. He could get out, he knew he could, but Daddy made him promise not to make alchemy unless Daddy or Yeye were there. But if he didn't get out then he couldn't get to Daddy. He wanted to go home, even if Daddy took away his crayons forever, he still wanted to go home.

With a nod to himself, and an array in his mind, Yuery pulled out the blue crayon stub that he had in his pocket and walked over to the wall. Carefully, with his tongue between his teeth, he drew a circle. Then he stood back to look at it. It was wobbly on the top again. With a sigh, he moved over a little and tried again. He hoped the woman didn't come back and see him, he wasn't allowed to color on walls after all, and he didn't want to get into trouble.

It took him seven tries to get a circle, he stood back to eye it critically. Daddy would be so proud of this circle. Yuery was going to tell him all about it when he saw Daddy. Even if he did get in trouble for using alchemy without a grownup, Daddy would still say this was a good circle because Daddy always said they did a good job even when they also broke the rules and had to go to bed early.


	5. Yuery Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante read the daily papers in the evening. She couldn't be bothered to read them in the morning as well, she had too many other important things that needed her attention. Therefore, she read of the kidnapping and rescue at the same time. She clicked her tongue at Edward's carelessness. He should know better than to just leave those children just about with anyone. He was as bad as his father like that, and looked what happened? Someone just took him.

Yuery Found

Mansion of Former General Hakuro

The building was supposed to be unoccupied since the family had moved, Mrs. Hakuro had taken her children and moved back East to stay with relatives and avoid the press. It had laid vacant for a couple of years, so close to the Armstrong Estate, had someone been living there long term, someone would have noticed.

This is why they were surprised when the rabbit led straight to the mansion. No one doubted it, they were just surprised. Ed had a sinking feeling, that a glance in either direction confirmed his father and brother shared. If this was connected to the former general the situation was grave indeed. Suddenly, Ed wasn't sure if he could handle going in there.

The rabbit stopped leading them and turned into a bright golden color before returning to normal. Snape sighed in relief, before smiling at the others. "He's fine." Snape said as they move forward.

All four men behind him appear relieved, as they follow him up to the front door the rabbit left behind in the car. Snape glanced at the others, as he hears one of them clap. He then removed his wand before Ed could touch the door and cast a spell. The front door sprung open silently.

They head into the building and spread out. Snape and Havoc taking the main floor, while Roy and Alphonse head up the stairs and Ed goes toward the basement. Upstairs, Roy and AL quickly locate a large man in what was once the master suite.

He pulled a gun as soon as he spotted them, and Roy pushed AL back behind him, even as Al attempted to act as a shield. "You're not armor anymore Alphonse, stay back." Roy said, as he pulled on a glove. He no longer needed an array to preform alchemy, but he did need a spark to ignite his signature flames.

"I know that." Al grumbled back, annoyed at being shielded. The man in the other room fired his gun in their direction, hitting nothing but plaster. Al dutifully ducked down as Roy snapped, using his qi-sensing to locate the man without risking exposure. A moment later they heard the man curse as he dropped the gun before it could explode in his hand.

Before the man can react further, Al was back around the corner, tackling him to the ground. Roy sighed heavily, reevaluating his long-held belief that Ed was the impulsive brother. He walked into the room, and with a clap of his hands had the man bound to the floor using the carpet to hold him in place.

"Where is my grandson?" Roy asked calmly, not betraying any of the anger that shook him to his core.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man said stubbornly.

"So, then you routinely shoot at people for no reason?" Al asked in his chipper voice that anyone who knew him feared greatly, as it meant he was about to unleash his full wrath.

"I don't know what you mean." The man said.

"I will make this easy on you." Roy said. "You have two choices, one, you can tell me where you've hidden the child and we go collect him; or two, you continue to pretend to be stupid, and I allow my son to question you until we find him. Keeping in mind my son has been training in Xing's royal guards for the last year."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the man said, slight fear subtly showing but maintaining his stubborn refusal to help.

"The royal guards can stop your heart in twelve ways, that I have mastered, without leaving a trace of evidence." Al said conversationally. "Method six allows just enough blood flow to continue to prolong the suffering until questioning has completed. I am told it feels like hundreds of matches under your skin."

"You can't get away with that. Torture is forbidden under Grumman." The man replied stubbornly, confidant that the Fuhrer would not allow such a thing.

"Ah, but the lovely thing about that is, Grumman is no longer Fuhrer. He stepped down a few days ago leaving me in charge. As far as the controversy would go…well the method leaves no marks. It would be your word against his, and who do you think the public is going to believe? A kidnapper who stole a four-year-old boy, or the brother of Fullmetal?" Roy said conversationally, as he stood. "Last chance to spare yourself."

The man stubbornly turned his head, so Roy sighed. "Have fun Alphonse." He said before starting out of the room.

"Wait, wait, wait. Okay." The man broke with the grin that spread across Al's face. "He's in the basement. Fourth door on the right, down the hall, third cell."

"Why in the hell would you put a baby in a cell?" Al demanded as Roy gestured for Al to follow him.

"Where else would we put devil spawn?" the man ground out.

It took everything AL had not to react to this statement. Roy led the way back downstairs cautiously. He could tell there was no one else on this floor, but on the main floor there were three extra people. He had no idea who was armed, however.

Meanwhile, on the main floor, Havoc and Snape had run into the trio of kidnappers, all former members of Hakuro's staff. Havoc recognized them, but not by name, as he entered the room his gun drawn. The man on the left rose with his gun drawn, but Snape waived his wand in their direction, and all three men froze with terrified expressions.

"What was that?" Havoc asked he moved forward carefully. He handcuffed the men to their chairs and removed their weapons while Snape watched on with a slight frown of concentration.

"Magic. Full body bind." Snape replied simply. "Where is the boy?" he added, asking the room in general.

"Magic is a myth." The man on the right growled.

"Sure, it is. Answer the question?" Havoc said as he stepped back to stand next to Snape.

"The kid's down in the basement. It don't matter. The dumb bitch grabbed the wrong one." The man in the center said.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked. He was a bit relieved that they hadn't figured out the boy's identity at least. They didn't seem to care who he was considering they were muggles.

"She was supposed to grab the General's kid. Instead, she grabbed the older one." The man on the left said. "I'm sure Elric would be glad to be rid of the kid, had she grabbed the right one. Probably only keeping him to make himself look good."

"How in the world to figure that?" Havoc said, just as Roy and Al walked into the room.

"Well, the slut tricked him into taking on her kid thinking it was his right? No one wants to be saddled with someone else's kid, but he'd look bad if he walked away from it now that he had been taking care of it, so we're really doing him a favor." The one on the left reasoned.

"Who are you working with? Who decided to kidnap any of my grandsons?" Roy demanded.

"As I was just saying, the kid ain't really." The man explained. "The General left very specific instructions on protecting his kids. DOn't matter the little slut ran off with his kid and told some other poor sap it was his."

"He murdered Rose." Al said quietly. "He threatened to murder her baby as well. Forgive me if I doubt, he had any emotional connection to the child. My brother is the boy's father. Look up the records."

"Enough. We need to get to Ed and Yuery." Roy said, done with this conversation. He was deeply disturbed they had managed to miss anyone connected to the attempted coup and murder of Rose Thomas. He was going to have to go back over the records again.

Edward had entered the basement and followed the qi toward what appeared to be a dungeon. He had gotten into the hall of cells, when the crackle of alchemy sounded and Yuery's head poked out of a hole recently created in the wall. Before Ed could react, he heard the woman behind his son demand he get back in the room.

Ed rushed forward and reached out to his son. Yuery spotted him, with a cry he dived in Ed's direction as the woman grabbed Yuery's ankle. "Lemme go! Daddy help."

Ed punched the woman as he grabbed his son out of her reach. Before she could react further, he clapped and sealed the hole closed, as well as the door she had used to enter the room. He then hugged his son close to him as he headed back toward the staircase. She wouldn't be getting free, and his first concern was getting his son out of here.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Yuery cried into his neck as they reached the foot of the stairs.

"What for Yuery? You didn't do anything Buddy." Ed said to the child. He pulled Yuery back just enough to look into his eyes.

"I made a circle. It was a really really good one, but I used it. I'm sorry Daddy!" Yuery cried.

"Oh." Ed said, remembering the conversation last week about never using alchemy without Daddy nearby. He had been concerned that the boy would end up with a rebound because his circles were still wobbly, but he hadn't considered that there was a chance the boy would need it to save himself. "Baby, you're allowed to save yourself! It's not against the rules to use anything and everything you can think of to save yourself from bad guys. But just remember Buddy. Daddy will always come for you. Always. As long as I have air in my lungs, and blood in my veins, I will come for you."

Before he could say anything else, he was joined by his father and brother, who wrapped their arms around both Edward and Yuery. Roy said after a moment, "Let's go home. I know someone's Mommy will be very happy to see him."

"What about these people?" Ed asked as they went up the stairs.

"I voted to burn the place down as we left, but Dad insisted we send Armstrong's team in to arrest them all and take them to trial." Al said so calmly, Ed couldn't decide how serious he was.

Havoc and Snape joined them once they were upstairs, and they left the house together, as Armstrong's team arrived. They load into the car, Ed clutching tightly to his son. They rode in silence, everyone's minds busy and clouded with exhaustion.

They pulled up in front of the mansion, and Havoc escorted them all inside. Snape stood at the edge of the resulting celebration, uncertain if his presence was welcome but unwilling to leave just yet. The entire experience had been terrifying for all of them. Edward spotted him on the edge of the room, near the door.

Ed reluctantly pulled himself away from his wife and sons to approach the wizard who once again had gone out of his way to help them. Snape stiffened and offered a small smile, assuming he was about to be asked to leave. After all, the agreement they had made years ago had been that he stay away from Edward's children and not involve himself in their lives.

There was a big difference between helping in an emergency and being welcome to the celebration. Snape knew and understood. He had spent most of his life as the one not invited to the party. It didn't really even hurt anymore, or so he told himself. "Hey. You're staying for dinner, alright? Unless you've got somewhere you gotta be." Ed said.

Snape stared at him blankly, not understanding for a minute before it sank in. "I would love to stay for dinner, thank you." Snape said politely before his eyes drifted back over to the children.

"Oh here. You've never been properly introduced have you. Come on." Ed said before leading Snape right into the middle of the group, and he began pointing them all out. "You know my Dad, Roy Mustang. Then this is his wife, my Ji Mu, Riza. My wife Winry, and our sons, Yuery, William, and Maes. Maes is a bit crabby, he's late for his nap. This is my brother, Alphonse, and his girlfriend Mei. Her annoying as hell sister Chen, and her nephews Huan and Ping. Their mom and dad are over at the hospital adding another kid to their group. Umm. This is Izumi and Sig Curtis, who are like parents to me."

"Hello everyone. I am Severus Snape." Snape said to the room. They all smiled at him and said their hellos. Snape smiled in return as he relaxed slightly.

"This doesn't change our agreement though. Don't tell any of them anything about my family. Okay? I don't want the rest of them around my kid. You earned my trust, they haven't." Ed said as they all sat back down.

"Of course." Snape said politely. "The vow is still in place and will remain that way, at my own insistence if nothing else. It prevents me from revealing anything even under torture or truth potion."

No one had a response to that, but they were saved an awkward silence by the arrival of Ling Yao. He had been informed that the child had been found and was safe but had promised to return to the mansion to see for himself as soon as he could. He swept into the room with his usual energy. He scooped up Yuery and gave him a hug, handing him back to Ed before any threats could be made, and scooped up both of his own sons at once. "The babies are both here, girls. Two new princesses." Ling said happily.

"Congratulations. Shouldn't you be at the hospital with your wife?" Ed grumbled in his usual manner.

"Nonsense. I had to come make sure my favorite nephew was alright in person." Ling said.

"You can't just say things like that Ling! Yuery's not your nephew, and you can't pick favorites." Al said in a tired tone.

"Of course, I can. Yuery is my favorite. So is William and Maes, and all thirty-four nephews I haven't met yet." Ling said dismissively. "Just like Huan is my favorite son, but Ping is my favorite son."

"Please ignore Ling, he's insane." Ed said to Snape with a smile. "Now, on the other hand, you should not ignore the Emperor of Xing, it would be very rude."

"Brother don't try to confuse your guests. Ling is emperor of Xing. Honestly, you need to act your age." Al said.

So, what did you name her? And what's your new niece's name too?" Winry asked.

"No no. I can't say. Its bad luck you know." Ling said with a smile. "The only reason why Ping's name was revealed early was paperwork issues as you all know about. This time we're sticking to tradition because I promised. We'll announce it soon enough."

Okay then. Are you joining us for dinner, or will you be returning to the hospital?" Roy asked before there could be an argument.

"I'm headed back. I just wanted to give the good news in person and see for myself that Yuery was fine." Ling said, before sweeping back out of the room, this time leading his sisters and sons with him to meet the new babies. Al hesitated between wanting to meet the new babies and wanting to stay with Yuery, but Ed waived him away to let him know it was fine to go.

"Sorry about him. He's Ling. He loves my kids and protective of them, but he's also an asshole who will eat you into debt." Ed said.

"He's Ed's best friend." Winry supplied with a laugh.

"No, you're my best friend." Ed said with a frown.

"I'm your wife Ed. Ling is your best friend, and before you try it Al's a brother." Winry said. "It's time for a n.a.p. for all three of them."

"Mommy, I'm big." Yuery piped up.

"Winry, he can read. He can spell." Ed said with a smirk. "Yuery, come on Daddy needs snuggles so I know you're all better okay?"

The young family then disappeared as well, leaving Snape with Roy and Riza. Snape had been invited to stay by Edward, but he was still hesitant to do so with the celebration breaking up. Roy then cleared his throat. "There are some questions I've been meaning to ask if you don't mind?"

"Alright." Snape agreed with a nod. "As long as I am free to answer them."

Flamel Mansion

Dante read the daily papers in the evening. She couldn't be bothered to read them in the morning as well, she had too many other important things that needed her attention. Therefore, she read of the kidnapping and rescue at the same time. She clicked her tongue at Edward's carelessness. He should know better than to just leave those children just about with anyone. He was as bad as his father like that, and looked what happened? Someone just took him.

She looked at the photo that was attached to the article and frowned. At least the little wretch didn't favor his father, who unfortunately looked a great deal like her husband. The family photo that was in the second article revealed the youngest one wasn't as lucky. She spotted the man who had come here a couple of weeks ago in the background, at the very edge of the photo.

Apparently, he had made contact. That could be problematic. He was likely to tell Edward about the library, and then she would have to deal with the boy again. It was bad enough to have seen him in her garden, she did not want him in her house. It may be time to take drastic measures.

She sighed heavily. She had known all along that by making contact with her husband's sons she was going to end up involved. She didn't want to be involved, she wanted to live out the rest of her days, keep her vow, and then pass from this world without having to deal with what her husband truly was. However, fate was never kind to her. She was the one who had to deal with all of this because he had to go and sacrifice himself for the one he never wanted.

She sighed as she folded the papers. What's done was done. All that was left now was to rub it in she decided. She then carried the paper off into her study, to write her letter. This would not violate the vow; she would find a way to be free yet.

Hogwarts

Headmaster's Office

Dumbledore was once again looking at the letter. The last letter that would ever arrive. He had not opened it, fearful of what it would reveal. He had read every other letter, but this one. It had come months after Nicolas' death. Months after Dumbledore had realized that his immortality was finite after all.

He knew the plan, what he was meant to do with the Stone, so what more could Nick have to say to him? He already knew that Nicolas lived more than one life, that he had planned everything out to the smallest detail… he suspected he himself had never been more than a pawn all along, though he feared this letter would confirm that.

Which was why it sat unopened. Unlike the other letters, this was not addressed formally. It was instead addressed in the same informal notation that his lover had sent personal notes. After all this time, it still hurt that Nick was gone.

With a heavy sigh he opened the drawer and once again dropped the letter into it. He wasn't strong enough to open it. Not yet. Instead, he turned to today's post. Surprisingly, it included a newspaper clipping from Amestris. The article featured a large photograph of Harry Potter, along with a plea for his safe return that made his blood run cold until he saw the second clipping that announced the safe return of the child.

Albus stared at the boy in the photo. He was so small, so young. How was he supposed to go through with it? Right there on his forehead was the proof it had to be done, the scar. A magical scar that marked Voldemort's corruption of the child. He may look innocent. He may be innocent. The only way to stop him was to let the boy die. All of the pieces had to be destroyed, it was the only way.

He made a terrible mistake in letting it slip to Snape. The man had been distant and hateful since he had, because Snape failed to understand what was necessary. Snape had chosen to run to the Elric's proof right here in the second photo. However, he couldn't betray Dumbledore's trust to the Death Eaters, or to anyone when it mattered. In the end it didn't matter if they knew about the child's impending doom.

Edward had already known after all; it was the only reason why Snape would be able to fill in the blanks as it were. The boy was a genius and reminded him a lot of Nicolas. If anyone could figure out a way around the prophecy it would be that boy.


	6. Magical Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter arrived in the middle of the night, delivered by a falcon, not owl.
> 
> YOU MISSED ONE was written in block print, a newspaper clipping pinned to the parchment. It was a muggle photograph of a young boy but he still looked just like his father…everything but the eyes.

Magical Solution

Azkaban

The letter arrived in the middle of the night, delivered by a falcon, not owl.

YOU MISSED ONE was written in block print, a newspaper clipping pinned to the parchment. It was a muggle photograph of a young boy but he still looked just like his father…everything but the eyes.

Sirius Black laughed hysterically as he gripped the photo to his chest. "He's alive! Harry's alive." He yelled before bursting into tears as other prisoners began stirring at his shouts and the guards came to calm the crowd. Sirius growled in their direction before curling in the corner of his cell, the photo carefully tucked under his mattress. James and Lily's son had survived. That's all he needed to know, he hadn't failed completely. His godson lived.

Elsewhere

The same message and photograph were sent at the same time, delivered to Remus Lupin, the Malfoys, the Crabbes, the Goyles, the Notts, the Crouchs, and a handful of others. The result was as expected by the next morning the Daily Prophet had splashed a version of the photo on the front page, declaring the Boy Who Lived as the headline. No one stepped forward to claim responsibility for summiting the photo, nor did anyone mention the note that had come along with it.

With in a week, the photo of the boy was everywhere inside the magical community. Everyone had seen it, and all it did was further cement the legend of the miracle that killed Voldemort. The photo did not leave a clue where to actually find the boy, nor did the note. It was a taunt and nothing more.

Fuhrer's Mansion

Edward's Study

Edward had asked Severus Snape to meet him today, and was pleased when the man showed up exactly on time. Civilians (and some soldiers- *alchemists*) didn't tend to understand that time was in short supply. Snape was shown in, and after Ed offered him a coffee or tea, they settled onto the wing chairs to begin their conversation.

"So I'll get right to it." Ed said, after he was certain they would not be interrupted by the staff. "I would like you to teach me how to use magic."

"I'm afraid I do not understand. Do you not have a school opening for that reason?" Snape said, confused by the suddenness of the request. He did think the boy should learn, and not just to get into the library, but he didn't understand why Edward would ask him.

"Ah, but if I were to attend the school everyone would know I'm capable of magic which would remove the advantage." Edward reasoned.

"I see, so are you to keep it secret from everyone then?"

"No, my brother and father and wife know I was going to ask you."

"I see." Snape said. "Well to begin, the first step would be to ensure you are actually able to preform magic."

Snape took out his own wand and held it out to Edward, who looked at it blankly. Snape smiled briefly before returning to his normal blank expression. "Take it Elric. Even if it rejects you, which it will, as long as the wand reacts you have a Core."

Edward hesitated for a moment before reaching for the wand, hoping that a rejection was nothing like a rebound. He took the wand carefully holding it far away from his body, and closed his eyes, silently hoping NOT to see a white room. There was a warm tingle that ran up his arm and down his spine from the hand holding the wand, but that was all.

"Well I feel it's safe to say you can preform magic Elric." Snape said a moment later, having watched the sparks fly off of his wand.

"It felt warm, tingly, but not painful." Ed replied as he hurriedly handed back the wand.

"Wand rejection isn't." Snape said with a frown. "The worst that can happen is no reaction at all."

"Oh, okay then." Ed said, feeling a bit foolish for being afraid, and a lot annoyed for the difference not being explained.

"My wand didn't…reject you…exactly. It's loyalty lies with me, but it recognized you." Snape said thoughtfully.

"So you can teach me magic then?" Edward asked, getting back to the subject at hand. He had no interest in wandlore.

"Yes, I believe I can. However, are you prepared to fully commit yourself to a second discipline? It is not a subject to be played with. Accidents… can be disastrous."

"Third, not second." Ed said absently as he rubbed his shoulder scar. He was more than familiar with disastrous results. Alkhestry was considered by everyone to be a separate process than Alchemy.

"I see." Snape said, not fully understanding the statement but assuming it meant that Edward was fully committed to learning.

"So, where do we start?" Edward asked.

"I assume you read all of the books I sent you?" Snape asked sitting back and clasping his hands over his stomach.

"Yes, of course. I need to know anything and everything that can help my son." Ed replied as he sat back in his own chair.

"Then, I suppose the first step would be a wand, then we can see how much you have actually absorbed." Snape replied thoughtfully. "You wished to keep this training under wraps which could prove to be…problematic. A wand maker must see you in person to properly match you."

"I see." Ed said, frowning as well. There had to be a solution, hopefully.

"I shall consider the matter…it may take a few days to think of a feasible solution." Snape said.

"That's fine. I'll try to think of something myself."

Fuhrer's Mansion

Guest Wing

Ling was glad to have his family back from the hospital, where he no longer had to split his time between his sons and the women. It had been very stressful, especially after little Yuery had disappeared. When the child was found Ling had been so relieved he had to go see for himself, despite not wanting to be too far away from his wife and daughter.

Lan Fan and the baby were both perfectly healthy, her automail medications had had no effects on the pregnancy, something that he knew his wife had worried about constantly through out. He smiled at them as he poked his head into their temporary bedroom on his way to check on the boys who were playing with Al and Mei this morning.

"Do you think we should show mercy and give Edward her name?" Lan Fan asked quietly. "He wont be there for the announcement."

"No, it's bad luck. He understands." Ling said with certainty. "I will call him directly after the celebration and announce it to him then, but for now he's just going to wait like everyone else."

"He knew Ping's name right away…"

"Ping was a special case. For a short time he was Edward's, spiritually he remains partly so, and Edward had the right to know." Ling said. "Ed's not pushing to know her name at any rate, he understands the importance of tradition. Has he been by yet?"

"Twice since we arrived. If not for his nature, I would be concerned he planned to steal her away, he's so reluctant to hand her back."

"That's Ed for you. He loves them all." Ling said with a laugh. "I think they'll end up with a dozen of them and he'll still want more."

"I think Winry has some say in the matter." Lan Fan said. "Would you like to hold her? She's been fed and changed, and I should prefer a nap if you have the time."

"Of course. You only have to ask, I am always willing to hold my little angel. Come to Papa,Tevy " Ling said happily as he collected his tiny daughter and continued his search for his sons.

Jia was sitting in her own room, her own daughter in her arms and on the phone presumably with her husband and his wife. They had hoped Jia would be back in Xing before the baby came, but she had arrived just ten minutes before Lan Fan had given birth. Kenja had stayed with her the entire time after the birth, and was now in her own room catching up on the lost sleep, as was Chen.

Ling chose not to disturb the young mother, instead poking his head into the next room, finally finding the young couple and his sons. Wordlessly he joined them, before Mei asked if Ling would mind helping her keep them quiet for awhile so AL could go hunt down his father.

Al was going to once again try to get his dad to let him read the journals. Mei knew it was a lost cause but she also understood how much he wanted to read them himself. She was happy to accompany him when Ling waived them both away, assuring them he could handle the kids. They were his children after all, and part of the reason why he was so excited for this trip was the chance to parent uninterrupted. When they had come for Ed's wedding it had been the same way, and Ling found he missed it once they had returned to Xing.

Huan and Ping were busy working together to create what appeared to be the biggest building Ling had ever seen made of building blocks. After a few minutes, Huan asked if they could go play with Yuery. The two boys had made friends easily and Ling knew it was going to break his son's heart when they had to get on the train home tomorrow.

Ling and the kids went out in search of Ed and his kids, finding them easily out in the play area of the garden. Maes sitting in Ed's arms watching his brothers run around playing a toddler version of tag. Ling opened the gate, letting Huan and Ping run in to join the others, before stepping through himself, then latching it. He sat next to Ed, the baby sleeping against his chest.

They watched the boys run around happily, before Ling said. "He doen't seem to be poorly affected by what happened."

"Nah. Yuery's strong. He doesn't seem nearly as bothered as we are by the whole thing. Still, I worry he's just not letting us know." Ed replied.

"I'm pretty sure he's okay though, look at him. He gets that from you. No matter what happens you just bounce back."

"Not as well as I let people think I do." Ed said with a sigh. "The Ishbalan Project was proof enough of that. I ended up pulling out of it altogether, and Dad barely hung on in it. He never went to Kappa if he could avoid it. That was his project, his reason for staying as long as he has and he walked away from it for fear of what could happen to us."

"They did almost succeed in killing a large chunk of his family. I can't imagine how I would react if something were to happen to one of my children." Ling frowned. He should have kept that thought to himself. Too many time Ed had come close to just that.

"It doesn't get easier, not the worrying part. It's as strong as the day I brought him home, maybe more so now that someone actually managed to take him from me. I got him back fairly quickly, but still… I don't want to ever let any of them out of my sight ever again, but that's not a healthy coping mechanism or so I'm told." Ed said before glancing over at his friend and clearing his throat. "SO, does Xing have a wandmaker?"

"Thinking ahead for Yuery's future then?" Ling replied, before thinking about it. "I really don't know. I can find out though, I haven't paid attention to that. I know Mei and Chen arranged one to work directly for the school to outfit new students when they arrive."

"I was just wondering." Ed said quickly, not wanting to have Ling digging for answers. "Yuery will need one eventually, I think."

"True. Do you know why they took him? They never did call for money did they?"

"They mistook him for William from what I can gather. Alex Armstrong is looking into it directly. It goes back to what happened to Rose. We didn't find them all and they came back again." Ed said with a heavy sigh. It was one of the many reasons he felt he should learn magic, but he wasn't telling Ling about that. He trusted Ling, however, Ling had his own country and children to protect.

"What about the other ones? Were they involved?" Ling asked with concern.

"No, not as far as I can tell. It had nothing to do with those ones. They haven't made a move, not since I called the old man out on what he was planning to do. I think they've backed off."

"Well, that's good. Did you want to hold her? We can trade." Ling said.

Fuhrer Mustang's Study

Roy was working on paperwork at home for the rest of the week before he would be forced to return to Central Command, he wasn't ready yet to leave his children and grandchildren for long periods of time. Sometimes it felt like every time he turned his back something went wrong.

He gladly set aside the budget report when Al and Mei came in happy to see his younger son. The hardest part of letting the boy go all the way to Xing, was that the boy was all the way in Xing and Roy couldn't see or talk to him as easily. Now that he was back, Roy was not sure he would be letting him go again anytime soon.

One look at the boy's expression and he sighed. Al had come to argue over the journals again. Roy considered burning them, would have burnt them already if not for the fact that it was the history of his sons' people in a way. It also held the painful truths that he never wanted them to see.

"No, we are not opening the discussion again." Roy said simply.

"How do you know that's why we came in here? We could be here to talk about the kidnapping, or the school, or any number of things." Al said stubbornly.

"Are you?"

"No. Dad the journals are our by right, you can't just keep them from us because some of it is unpleasant."

"Unpleasant? No, Al, they are worse than unpleasant. If you want unpleasant read the abridged version that I already offered you."

"They are my history."

"They are no more your history than Tucker's research notes were Nina's." Roy said, internally flinching at bring such a hard topic up like that. He had to get the boy to understand though, these were not the notes of a careful clever man, they were the insane ramblings of a genius with too much time on his hand.

Al stiffened at the comparison. Van Hohenhiem had done some questionable things but surely it wasn't comparable to that monster! Why would his Dad even bring up such a terrible idea. "My Father was not as evil as that monster. He saved me! He saved us all."

"At what price?" Roy said tiredly. "I read the books Al. I am protecting you. The things he did…the mild version is in the abridged version and it was enough to give your brother nightmares."

"So now Ed's stronger than me?!" Al said insulted. "I am an adult Dad. I don't need to be coddled."

"My answer is final Al. I don't want to fight about this anymore. I wish they had been destroyed in Kappa." Roy said in a tired tone. "We need to move past this. We can't argue about this everytime you see me, we live in the same house, and will for the foreseeable future. I love you and don't want to be at odds with you."

"You didn't answer my question." Al said coldly before standing. "Which I guess is my answer. I love Brother, but he isn't the stronger of us." Al walked out of the room without another word. Mei looked after him before returning her attention to Roy.

The man had visibly crumbled once his younger son had left the room, saddened about the rift the journals had created between them. He wondered briefly if he should just let Al read them. Surely the boy would drop the matter long before they were finished, probably around the third wife if Roy guessed correctly.

"He doesn't mean it. He knows you love him, and that you don't really think Ed…he read enough of the books already to make him wonder if he is somehow just the 'spare' as he put it. Like he isn't really his own person but some piece of spare material waiting in the wings in case plan A fails." Mei said.

"Which is why I can't let him read those books." Roy said with a frown. "They are not a measure of Alphonse's worth, or Edward's. They are the insane ramblings of a desperate creature trying to prove he was still a man even with everything he had done. No matter what Al thinks, Hohenhiem was no better than Tucker. In some ways he was worse, because he was around for so long. I love my son, I will spare him that pain even if he hates me for it."

"He doesn't hate you, I don't think he ever would, unless you decided to do something truly terrible. He's just hurt right now. Edward's been telling him he shouldn't even read the abridged version, that some things are best not known, and it's hurting his feelings that his brother believes he can't handle it."

"For years he was by Edward's side, a constant shadow who knew everything as soon as Ed knew it, sometimes before. It isn't easy to let go of no longer being there for all of it anymore. I'll wait a little while then go find him. I have to make him understand that my refusal has nothing to do with my belief in him and everything to do with sparing him any pain I can shield them from."

"Edward truly hasn't read them?"

"Not a word since I took them from him. I believe he was up to journal three when I took them. I know Alphonse was about the same place when he stopped at your suggestion."

"I demanded it. Those books were hurting him. I don't want him to read them now, but I know he thinks he wants to. I…thank you for telling him no. I know it hurts you when he is this angry, I can see it in your qi."

"Parenting isn't about being popular." Roy said in return. "One day you will see. Sometimes they hate you, but it doesn't last. I won't deny that it hurt though."

Al didn't want to hear anymore, so he finally slipped further away from the door. He had stayed in hopes of Dad saying something useful about where the journals were or maybe something about what was inside of them. He didn't want to hurt his Dad. He just wanted to know the truth, and was tired of them treating him like he couldn't handle it.

Hogshead

Hogsmeade

Dumbledore had called a meeting to those he trusted most in the Order to discuss the photograph. Someone had sent it to stir up trouble. They had released the information the boy was still alive awhile ago now, but had intentionally avoided giving any information about him at all beyond that.

Now his photo was out there, making him easier to identify, though Takeshi Zhao would have been able to find him easily. Dumbledore wondered briefly if it was Takeshi Zhao who had sent the letter. Like whoever had sent it, Dumbledore had not mentioned the attached note. He wondered if everyone who received the photo had gotten the same message.

Whoever sent it seemed to think he had betrayed the Potters. He supposed in a way he had. He had done very little to protect them or the Longbottoms, instead accepting that Fate demanded one or the other would have to die. Now they had to suffer through whatever punishment Fate gave them for their failure.

Lupin and Shacklebolt had arrived before him, he spotted them in the corner. Lupin paler than normal. Though it was only three days until the Full moon so that may have as much to do with his complexion as the news. McGonagall followed him inside, not having spoken the entire trip from the castle. This was not unusual, she had been colder to him ever since Elric announced Dumbledore intended to kill the boys. He had managed to convince her the boy was mistaken, but she still was reserved. Hagrid and Diggle arrived at the same time, though not together, along with Arthur Weasley, his wife staying home with their children.

With the arrival of Weasley the meeting was complete so they moved into a private room, joined by the barkeeper, and sat down to decide how much damage had been done by the photograph. Lupin asked where Snape disappeared to, perhaps hoping the other man was no longer part of the Order, but Dumbledore simply shrugged and said he was on a personal mission.

Once they were all settled, the conversation finally began with Dumbledore asking who all had received the note. Lupin, Shacklebolt, and Diggle raised their hands, so Dumbledore breathed a bit easier. It was possible that the sender had not connected the Order. He knew from what he had been told that several members of the Ministry and several prisoners in Azkaban had received the same message.

However had sent it, had been close enough to the boy to know where he was, but they had no apparent loyalty or connection to either Death Eaters or the Order of the Phoenix. He wondered who could have done such a cruel thing. He still leaned heavily to Takeshi mostly because he couldn't imagine his own spy doing this kind of thing, and if Death Eaters had found the boy they would have killed him.

They would have at least tried. The unfortunate case in Little Wigging proved that. The Muggle police had insisted the entire incident had been case of carbon monoxide poisoning, the Aurors had looked into it and found it to be the killing curse. They were still looking for the killer. Whoever it was had clearly been searching for little Harry.

Dumbledore sighed heavily at the memory, perhaps he should have considered it a risk and taken measures to protect the small family, but until it came out that Harry was still alive he honestly hadn't considered anyone bothering with Harry's muggle relatives.


	7. Magic and Alchemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is the flue network. You throw a handful of flue powder into the fire and speak clearly your destination, then step into the fire and you will be transported." Snape explained.
> 
> "…You want me to step into a fire?" Ed said incuriously.
> 
> "Yes. It's perfectly safe." Snape said.
> 
> "Perfectly safe? A fire? You're f-----g with me. I worked under the Flame Alchemist since I was twelve. He will literally kill me for stepping willingly into a fire... If I survive it." Edward replied.

Magic and Alchemy

Diagon Alley

Snape had come up with the best solution to the problem a few days later, when he asked if perhaps Edward could change his appearance to make himself less noticeable. He explained that the wand maker himself wouldn't be a problem since Ollivander had a strict policy about speaking to anyone about the wands he sold, it was a matter of getting Edward into the shop unnoticed.

Edward then got the idea to temporarily dye his hair, alchemically adding pigment borrowed from a coat, he soon had long black hair tied back in a simple ponytail, and with the borrowed flowing robes his automail leg was perfectly hidden, giving him a completely new appearance at a glance. The worst part then was having to apparate. It felt terrible. He instantly decided he preferred portkeys, and that was not something he ever thought he would say.

They arrived at the wand shop just as it was opening before anyone was really around. Ollivander was a bit creepy in Ed's opinion, but on the second try he found the right wand and the man didn't ask why Ed was so old getting his first wand. His wand 11" yew with dragon heartstring at it's core, was safely tucked into his pocket as he looked around curiously.

"I'm afraid if you want anything else we'll have to stop by the bank. I don't have enough on me to trade you again." Snape said. He had converted cens to galleons before they left for Edward, but he hadn't had that much on him.

"That's alright. I don't want to linger here anyway. We should go." Edward said, pointedly turning away from the only shop that had tempted him, Flourish and Blotts. Bookshops were always a weakness for him, and he couldn't afford the distraction right now. He also had not brought a great deal of cash with him, only what he had traded Snape, and enough to purchase a train ticket if need be.

Snape nodded and led him back into the pub, before introducing him to the only other mode of quick transport available to him at the moment, flue network. "This is a bit less bumpy than apparition and portkey. Mind you speak clearly. The address you are to give is protected so we'll need to use a private room instead of the one out here. One moment, I will go talk to Tom."

Ed watched curiously but stayed where he was as Snape made his way over to the bar and spoke to the old man behind the bar for a few minutes before returning, and leading the way to a private sitting room with a already cheerily crackling fire. This was a bit odd to Edward since the weather was warm.

"This is the flue network. You throw a handful of flue powder into the fire and speak clearly your destination, then step into the fire and you will be transported." Snape explained.

"…You want me to step into a fire?" Ed said incuriously.

"Yes. It's perfectly safe." Snape said.

"Perfectly safe? A fire? You're fucking with me. I worked under the Flame alchemist since I was twelve. He will literally kill me for stepping willingly into a fire... If I survive it." Edward replied.

"I could go first and come back if that would make you more comfortable?" Snape offered.

"Or you could pick any other form of transportation. Seriously. You know what, I'll just take the train." Edward replied as he turned back toward the door.

"We can apparate. I was simply trying to make travel less stressful for you."

"By stepping into a fire." Ed said crossing his arms over his chest with a frown.

"Take my arm." Snape said with a sigh. He was beginning to regret agreeing to teach Edward about magic. Ed reluctantly took his arm, and moments later they had returned to Edward's study.

Ed swayed on his feet slightly, before walking over to his desk and setting his new wand in the top drawer. He then pulled the bowl over to himself and with a clap had returned the pigment back to the water and his hair to it's normal gold. He sighed deeply before turning his attention back to the wizard. "If you don't mind, I feel lessons should wait until tomorrow. I am not really up to a lot of energy usage right now."

"That's fine, I originally assumed we would not begin until tomorrow. I had taken into account that some wand pairings take hours to find the correct one. I will see you in the morning." Snape said and Ed nodded gratefully before walking the man out and returning to bed for a couple more hours.

Fuhrer's Office

Central Command

Yuery and William had joined Roy at work today for the first time since he had become Fuhrer. Roy was nearly as excited about it as the boys, he had missed his Yeye-bonding time. William was coloring quietly at the table while Yuery read from his alchemy book. Roy was reading and signing paperwork, because the one thing that never changed no matter how high he rose was paperwork.

"Yeye." Yuery said, as he stepped over to the desk. "What does this symbol mean?"

Roy set down his pen and took the book from his grandson. Edward was Yuery's alchemy teacher, but Roy often helped out as well. It was not unheard of for Russell or Fletcher or Alex to give advice either, and now that Alphonse was back in country he was helping as well. He looked at the book with a smile, before frowning slightly. This book was more advanced than the last one he had seen Yuery reading. "This one is for Earth. Where did you get this book Yu? Did Daddy give it to you?"

"Na-uh. Uncle gave me this one. He said it was the one Daddy taught him to read with." Yuery said with a smile. "I'm gonna teach William and Maes too. I'm big!"

"Well, I think Daddy and Mommy can help with that too. Nainai and Yeye too, of course." Roy said. He was trying to decide if it would be inappropriate to point out to a four year old that Daddy taught Uncle because they didn't have any grown ups around.

He was saved from deciding by a knock at the door, and Yuery returned to his studying. Yuery was mostly ignoring the grown ups that came and went out of Yeye's office. It was normal, all of Yuery's life that he could remember he came to work with Daddy or Yeye and sat in the office as grown ups came and went. Unless there was yelling or he was told to come move behind the desk, Yuery would just continue to study. He wanted to be a great alchemist like Daddy and Yeye when he grew up.

Daddy had said he was very proud of him when he drew the array that he used to escape the bad people. He had said Yuery was very brave and smart, and that it was okay that Yuery had been scared and cried a little. He told Yuery that sometimes Daddy and Mommy cried about scary things too. Yuery was surprised because Daddy was the bravest person in the whole world.

William agreed, they had talked about it after the bad people took him, and he came back. William had been scared and worried. He had been happy when Yuery came home, and even promised not to steal Yuery's toys anymore. Yuery was happy to be home. He still didn't understand why the bad people took him away, but Daddy had come for him, and promised to always come save him. It made Yuery feel less scared.

Once the Generals left Yeye's office again, Yuery thought about asking for more help with his book, but Yeye looked really busy. Yuery sighed a bit, but decided to not bother Yeye right now because he had a lot of important work to do. William came over and sat next to him, looking over his shoulder, so Yuery started reading the book to him. Yeye looked up to smile at them before returning to his work.

Outer Office

Alex Armstrong came back out after discussing with the Fuhrer the latest details of the investigation. He sighed deeply, things were not moving along as smoothly as he would like. It appeared that either Widow Hakuro was involved or someone wanted it to look like she was. Alex hoped it was the second because he felt terrible for their children as it was, and it would be so much worse if their mother turned out to be terrible as well.

Fuhrer had agreed that in his opinion it looked like a set up, and that given how much she had helped the investigation into her husband, someone was likely targeting her. They couldn't completely rule her out until they investigated further but Alex was instructing his team to look deeper before jumping to conclusions. They already had the primary suspects in custody, it was now a matter of hopefully catching everyone else that had been involved so that there wasn't a third attempt.

Alex ran into Havoc and Breda on his way out into the hallway as they came in. Breda was still assigned to Alphonse Elric's personal guard, and Havoc had recently received a similar assignment, as Edward Elric's adjutant since Edward's first promotion, he was also considered Edward's personal guard. The two men were currently on a break since both brothers were at the mansion, with no intention of leaving for the morning.

Alex greeted the men, with his usual enthusiasm. Havoc sidestepped the giant, suddenly remembering that Edward had an errand to run so Havoc had to run. For some reason Breda glared after him, before returning his attention to the General. "How is the search going?" Breda asked politely, in hopes of avoiding Armstrong's usual questions.

"As well as can be expected at this stage. Frustratingly slow." Alex replied. "How have you been? Is it hard being back in the city?"

"No. I'm not in the same place as before. I'm in a completely different section of the city, so it's no different than being anywhere else." Breda said with a sigh. He hated talking about it. He was as recovered as he ever could possibly be, asking him wasn't going to make it heal more.

"Have you been seeing anyone?" Alex asked, tears sparkling in his eyes.

"I don't know that I'm ready yet to start seeing anyone else and-oh, you mean a therapist or something?" Breda said, kicking himself. Alex often asked about this. Since he wasn't one of the small list of people who knew about Breda's personal life he assumed, like most did, that the transfer was thanks to a minor breakdown from the stress of the bombing.

Breda hated that rumor, he hated that people thought so little of his mental stability, and worse that he wasn't telling anyone how much he loved Vato. He took a calming breath. Perhaps being back in Central was harder than he thought it was to begin with. He had been doing so well in Xerxes. He hoped, selfishly, that Alphonse was ready to head back to the desert soon.

"They were all sentenced to thirty years." Alex said quietly. "I don't know if you heard. All but their leader, who was given back to the Ishbalans for punishment. He was executed."

"I- I heard. Thank you for telling me though." Breda said.

"I just wanted you to know. It's not going to happen again, the group has been dealt with, and without sparking another war."

"Excuse me, but I must be going. Alphonse can't be left alone for too long. He's so much like his brother, always getting himself into trouble." Breda said to escape the conversation that was upsetting him in ways he didn't want to think about.

"I apologize, I did not intend to upset you further. I will not bring it up again." Alex said with a frown.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I have to go." Breda said.

Fuhrer's Mansion

Edward's Study

After Edward had recovered from his adventure with magical transportation, he was ready to begin learning how to actually use magic. He knew from the abridged journals and what his Dad said he read, that Ed and possibly Al were capable of magic but their birth father had done something to suppress it.

That meant that wand or no, Ed wasn't entirely certain this was going to work because if That Man had done something like that Ed didn't know how to reverse it. Snape and Dad had both pointed out that the only way he could know for certain was to try and see what happened.

Snape began with the basic of wand holding, and hand movements. He insisted that this was nearly as important as pronunciation. He also suggested that even if Ed couldn't access all of his magic, in the very least he should be able to master potions. Ed felt a little silly standing there moving his hand like a conductor.

After a while, Snape was satisfied with his movements and decided it was time to have Ed start with a few simple spells. It became apparent right away that Ed's concern was unfounded. He was absolutely capable of preforming magic. He even managed to avoid blowing anything up with magic. It was still going to take practice though, he reflected, as he picked up all the books he just managed to knock of the shelves while trying to levitate a feather.

"Perhaps we should wait to train everyone until they are older. This has gone far better than most of my first year classes." Snape said as he flicked his wand and the books placed themselves back on the shelves.

"Perhaps you should begin training younger. Alchemy students begin between the ages of eight and twelve generally. Having already mastered two disciplines, it's a matter of detail." Ed said in return.

"What age are you intending to begin them in the school of yours?" Snape asked.

"After careful consideration and debate… eight. The classes begin at eight." Ed said. "However, for fulltime classes, not until secondary school."

"When will your sons begin?" Snape asked curiously. He wasn't certain Ed would answer, because of the prior agreement not to talk about them. That seemed suspended though considering that Snape had now had several dinners with the children, and was currently visiting their house daily to tutor their father.

"Yuery's already started. William probably will next year. Maes when he's three or four." Edward answered. He saw no reason to deny it. He didn't know about magic training, or if all his children would require it, but he knew alchemy training was best started early. Ed honestly didn't know if William was going to be an alchemist, but he was willing to teach the boy the science involved if nothing else.

Snape nodded in understanding. "I will have to return to England soon. I'm expected and overdue. I will return as often as I can to help with your progress."

"Well, now that we know I can do it, I can probably teach myself most of it. It was really a matter of learning to recognize the difference in drawing in the power." Ed said as they finished cleaning up and moved to sit near the fire. "Thank you for helping me as much as you have."

"I was happy to help any way I can." Snape replied. "Does your brother need to train as well?"

"I will help him if he wants to try. It's how we've always done it. I learn something then teach it to him." Ed said with a shrug. "At this point I think it's just how we learn."

Snape nodded as someone knocked on the study door. Ed called for them to come in. Jean Havoc entered a moment later, and stood a few feet away as if there was a desk between them. "Sir. It is time for you to collect the boys, I came to escort you."

"Alright. Thank you for your time Mr. Snape." Ed said as he stood to show everyone out of his study. He didn't want anyone to know what he was up to aside from his family. It was for the best, as much as he trusted the team family.

Jean and Ed made their way downstairs, as Heymans arrived with Alex Armstrong trailing behind for some reason. Armstrong appeared to be near tears and Breda looked frustrated, so typical of a prolonged interaction with the bigger man. Ed considered helping Breda but didn't want to get caught up and miss when he was supposed to collect the boys.

Breda was to meet Alphonse and Mei to take them to the train station, they were spending a week in Xerxes to finalize the schedule and staff lists. Armstrong had offered to drive them so that Breda wouldn't be forced to leave a car at the train station. Breda agreed since it made sense, though he wanted to get away from the other man's concern. Sooner or later Armstrong was going to prod one too many times and Breda was going to end up slipping up about Vato.

Mustang and Havoc had both told him it didn't matter, that no one was going to say anything negative to him about it and it wasn't like anyone could make a fuss about it, but Breda had honored Vato's wishes this long he didn't want to change that now.

Alphonse and Mei joined them a few minutes later, along with Chen Li who would be staying behind. Chen would ride out to the train station with them and ride back with Mustang, who would be meeting them there, to see the Xerxes project first hand. Edward had already said his good byes and wished them luck, but like Winry and himself, he didn't like taking the boys to the train station to say good bye to their uncle or Yeye.

Ride to train station

"When will you be returning? I would be happy to come collect you." Armstrong said as they all climbed into the car.

"We should be back next Saturday, but I think Dad might be planning to have us picked up." Al said from the back seat.

"Well, I could still come, in case there isn't enough room." Armstrong replied. "Then perhaps I we could discuss further the coping techniques passed down for generations-"

"No, no. that's fine. Maybe some other time." Breda said quickly.

"If you're certain. You'll just have to come for dinner at some point then." Armstrong said jovially.

"Alright. When I'm free." Breda replied.

"So, now that future dinner plans that don't involve the rest of us are resolved, can I ask how long you intend to wait before moving back to Xerxes?" Chen asked.

"Not until we open to students. It will be awhile more, and I would prefer to get our lesson plans together before then." Mei said happily.

"Chen, we've talked about the tone. This is part of the reason you and Edward do not get along." Alphonse said.

"We don't get along because I innocently suggested that perhaps a day trip to shop in East City may be fun and Edward acted like I asked him to jump off a cliff." Chen said with a frown.

"Well, to be fair, you're first trip to East City didn't go very well." Breda said. "Especially the part with the train."

"I apologized, and he accepted, therefore it can't be brought up anymore." Chen said.

"By Brother. The rest of us made no such promise. "Al said as they arrived at the train station.

"Well that's just not fair is it." Chen replied.

Mustang arrived as they talked, Riza driving him to see him off. He said his good byes to his wife, and joined the others on the platform, Fuery trailing behind. Ling, Chen, Lan Fan, Jia, and the children arrived a few minutes later along with a team of guards. Ling had decided that since they were crossing the desert anyway he might as well visit Xerxes as well.

Alphonse was still angry with his Dad but he wasn't going to be childish and ruin the trip for everyone. He was going to do his best to let the matter drop for the time being. He was far from dropping the subject, but he could wait. Mustang seemed to relax when Al smiled at him, offering a truce. Roy knew his stubborn child would argue with him again over it but for now it was fine.

Fuhrer Mansion

Later that Evening

Edward's Study

Ed had waited until after the children were fed, bathed, and in bed before he returned to his study. Tomorrow he had to go to work since he was acting fuhrer until his Dad returned, so he should head to bed himself soon. After all, the boys would be up early anyway. He just wanted to try the spells a few more times, to get the hang of controlling it.

Snape had claimed Ed was doing remarkably well, but Ed was never satisfied until he had mastered the subject, whatever the subject was. Winry had nodded in understanding when he explained it to her before turning in herself, Maes tucked in next to her. William and Yuery were tucked in safely in the attached nursery.

Ed took a calming breath before once again casting the spell, and pointing the wand at the single book on his desk. Just the book raised into the air this time, and floated across the room at his direction before landing gently on the shelf. He whooped in celebration before putting his wand back in the drawer and rushing off to his room to tell his wife.


	8. Visiting Xerxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you really think Remus would harm James' son?"
> 
> "Remus? No. The Wolf? Yes. " Snape said.

Visiting Xerxes

Xerxes Academy

Mid Morning

Construction on the ruins had been complete for months, the newly rebuilt university campus and surrounding gardens and village were flourishing with the aide of the support staff from both Xing and Amestris. When fully functional the village would be able to house around three hundred people. This would include the teachers, administrative staff, gardeners, cleaners, kitchen staff, caregivers, and their families.

There was enough room to allow families of students to stay in the village as well if they would like to be closer. The train would run from Xerxes to both Xing and Amestris on a regular basis, but it would still be a boarding school, since the amount of time it would take to commute was impractical.

They were currently interviewing teachers. Mei was the head of the Alkhestry Department, Alphonse the Alchemy Department. They were seeking someone to take the job of Magic department head still. They had hired teachers for all of the classes, and had decided that, at least for now, they were not appointing a Headmaster, though if necessary, Ling and Roy both agreed Alphonse should take the job.

Alphonse was currently leading the tour around the campus the morning after they arrived, Mei had slipped away to ensure everything was still running smoothly in preregistration. Jia and Lan Fan had decided to continue on with the train back to the palace, since the babies were still so small though Lan Fan had debated it longer than Jia. She still struggled with no longer being in charge of Ling's safety.

Ling strolled along behind Al and Roy, pretending not to notice how tense they were as they were shown around the campus. Breda, Fuery, and Ling's guard followed close enough to protect them but far enough to give the privacy. Once they finally all entered their private rooms the guards would be free for the day, security was good around the school.

Roy was staying with Al in his little cottage this time at least. Ling was offered to stay withMei and Chen in a second cottage, but chose to stay in a third where the guards were also staying but he declared he preferred it that way. The others didn't argue with him on it. The tour didn't take long, and Al made sure to end it just outside their homes so everyone could just head inside when they were done.

Fuhrer's Mansion

Late Afternoon

Edward had just arrived home as William and Yuery rushed to him when he reached the family's private wing. Winry tiredly followed with Maes in her arms. "Hi Ed. On a scale of one to ten, how tired are you?"

"I don't know, maybe a four? My brain is tired from dealing with politics but I just need some time with my boys to perk back up." Ed said as he scooped up a toddler in each arm and kissed her cheek.

"would you mind terribly if I took a nap before dinner? Maes decided he wasn't napping with his brothers today." Winry said. Ed nodded, he knew Maes had been up several times last night. He reached for the baby after setting the other two back down and shooed his tired wife toward the bedroom.

"Okay boys. Who wants to build a pillow fort to avoid the tickle monster?" Ed asked the elder two as he adjusted his grip on his youngest. He was going to need the baby sling, which he spotted over in the corner as the boys ran off to begin building their fort.

A few minutes later he was chasing the four and two (almost three) year olds around the room, roaring like a lion. Yuery stood in front of William as Will squealed in delighted 'fear' when he caught up to them, before he captured the boys and tickled them.

"Having fun?" Riza asked from the doorway a few minutes after the game began, having just returned from dropping the Curtis off at the train station..

"Yes, I believe they are." Ed replied as the boys worked together to 'pin him'.

"Nainai!" Yuery said as he jumped up to run to her. William followed behind slightly slower. She bent down to hug both boys to her with a smile.

Riza then was tugged into the room by the boys to join the game. All of the noise would have woken Winry in a smaller house, so Ed found himself grateful to be in a mansion, a rare event since generally he was still uncomfortable with the amount of space and staff this mansion had inside of it.

They chased the boys for awhile longer, until Ed was exhausted and the boys were slowing down. Riza then offered to read them a story while Ed went to take a shower and get ready for dinner. Ed agreed, but took Maes with him like he always used to with Yuery and William when they were babies.

Riza picked out one of the fairytales they had on the shelves to read to the boys inside their pillow fort. She then read to them four of the stories from the book. Yuery then brought over the book he had been reading and began carefully reading and explaining it to her and William. Riza smiled down at the small boy, she imagined he was likely very similar to Edward at this age or at least around this age.

Al cottage

Late afternoon

Alphonse waited until everyone had settled in before hunting down his Dad. It was admittedly a rather short search in such a small cottage. It had a grand total of six rooms, and a small fenced garden. When he located his Dad, Roy was sitting out on the back porch watching the sun begin to set over the campus.

"Hey." Al said as he sat down.

"Hello Alphonse." Roy said with a tired smile. He hoped they could have a pleasant visit instead of another argument but was prepared for one if necessary.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know that I've been difficult and unreasonable." Al began, hating the underlying tenseness between them. "I know you're trying to protect me."

"I am protecting you. You don't need to know Al. You don't need the things said in those books inside your head. I know you think you can handle it. I know you probably could handle it better than your brother. I won't allow you to pull yourself apart. He's gone. The Other is gone. Nothing can be gained from it but pain."

"How can you really know that though? I just want to know my history." Al said with a sigh. "I need to know Dad. I need to know what he did to me. To us. What if it impacts my children, or my grandchildren? Can you live with that?"

"Anything and everything relevant to you and your brother is in the abridged version I gave him." Roy said, before he reached into the attaché case beside him and pulled out a slim book. "I made you a copy as well so that you wouldn't have to wait for Ed to get around to giving it to you."

"What aren't you telling us then?" AL asked. "What is it you want to keep from us? We already know he planned to have Ed as a weapon and didn't want me at all. We already know he used our mom. What more can it be? What can be worse?"

"You don't need to know. Just know that he was by the end no longer entirely human, at least in the way he thought." Roy replied. "I think in a way he must have cared on some level. He did sacrifice himself to save you. But he was overall completely unconcerned about the individual lives of mortal men anymore. He used the phrase repeatedly ' for the greater good'. He began to think of everyone around him as just a number… as I said, in the end, he was as bad as Tucker."

"So we are the sons of a monster then. Not any different than the Homunculus" Al said with a frown.

"Stop. Enough. This is why I won't let you read these books." Roy said as he grabbed his younger son into a hug. "Remember what you said to your brother when you told him about it. You aren't what he planned. You aren't just a tool for a clinical monster. You are you. What you are and who he meant for you to be are not the same thing at all, and I won't hear of you disparaging my son."

"How do you come to terms with learning that you were created by accident, how do you learn to cope with the feeling that you were never wanted?" Al said.

"I want you. Your brother wants you. Riza wants you, Mei loves you. There are at least half a dozen children who think you are the greatest man on Earth. What he planned doesn't matter." Roy said before pulling away from the hug to look directly at the boy. "How is it that both of you boys can see the value in each other but not yourselves?"

"Brother is a hero. I'm me."

"You're both heroes. You saved the world together."

"No. I died while he fought to save the rest of you. I may have been brought back, but I died. I killed myself to give him a chance to win. I took the coward's way out."

"You're no coward Al. Even if…Even if there had been no way to bring you back you wouldn't be a coward."

"Can we go find dinner now?" Al asked uncomfortable with the conversation. Roy sighed and nodded in agreement.

As they walked back into the house, Roy added. "I thought about what you said about me not knowing about myself either, and decided to look into it."

"Good. You need to know just like I do." Al said with a smile clutching the thin book to his chest. It wasn't much but it was a start. Al was going to let it go for now, he didn't want to fight with his family anymore.

Undisclosed Location

The man stood facing the fireplace, a frown on his face. He was an older man with greying blond hair and a dark suit. Tall and thin, the tight skin around his eyes and mouth spoke of stress. Behind him sat a woman in an equally dark dress of about the same age and build. She had dark blonde hair and thin rimmed glasses, which she currently set aside with her needlework. "We can always try again." She said softly.

"No, they failed terribly." The man said as he took a sip from his glass of brandy. "If we were to try again they may trace it back to us."

"We can't just let it go." The woman said. "He deserves to be punished for what he has done. He had no right to frame our son."

"Power hungry monster. We always knew that Anita. It's why we send his kind out into the desert. They are locusts in human skin." The man said with a tired sigh. "Perhaps it is better this way. Neither of us is getting any younger. Do we truly have the energy to start again?"

"His siblings-"

"Their mother wouldn't want to be saddled with him. We both know this. I can't say I blame her. TO be constantly reminded of her husband's indiscretion… no we will find another way to punish him for what he had taken from us."

"It can not go unpunished Delbert. He framed our son and had him killed just to gain a higher position."

"Not just a higher position my love. The highest. We will have to be careful. It turns my stomach that that bastard son of a whore and his bastard son our raising our blood but we must be patient. Time is on our side."

The door to the room opened, revealing the Widow Hakuro, who smiled at the older couple before saying. "I'm sorry to disturb you Mother Hakuro, Father Hakuro, dinner is ready."

"Please Dear. Call us mother and father, there is no reason to be so formal." Anita said as she stood and brushed the nonexistent wrinkles from her skirt. While their son was alive they had always been distant with his bride. She was beneath him and they had long hoped he would see reason on the matter. Now with him gone, she was the only link to their grandchildren so they were forced to be polite or she may take them back to the East and they would never see them again.

It bothered them both that their son chose to marry such a woman, the daughter of a widowed barmaid was hardly a good match. She was so pleasant however, and she rarely questioned anything. Sadly, this meant that when they told her that their son had done these terrible things she believed them. It wasn't really her fault. She was very dim. What more could one expect from such low breeding?

They followed her back out into the formal dining room where the children sat politely waiting to begin. Their grandparents came in and both children stood politely. If nothing else, Anita mused, she taught them to respect their elders.

Hogwarts

Snape had returned earlier today and gone directly to his office, ignoring the other teachers. He wasn't trying to be rude, he was simply preoccupied with the task at hand. It was going to take awhile to teach Edward enough magic to open the library, and he needed to find a way to bring it up where it didn't seem like it was some sort of betrayal. Edward had been betrayed so often in his life he was always waiting for it to happen again it seemed.

Snape was rather curious about the young man's history, but very little was actually reported or recorded and he would have a hard time asking questions without losing the ground he had gained with them. It wasn't important to the present it was just curiosity.

He knew the man hated his birth father, that he loved his birth mother, and that he was an orphan before he had been adopted. He loved and trusted his adoptive parents, but not many others. Largely they were a mystery. One that seemed worth unraveling at some point but not at the cost of finding answers on how to protect the boy and stop Voldemort.

Dumbledore had noticed his return but had not yet summoned him, so Snape was debating a visit before he could. It would certainly look better. He considered confronting Dumbledore on what he had confessed, that they were hunting a legend, and demand answers on where and how to destroy them. He decided it would be best to visit in the night to avoid unwanted questions for either one of them.

Snape went over the notes left on his desk, before going over his class lists and syllabus. Perhaps he could convince Dumbledore it would be a good idea to apply at Xerxes school after all. Snape would have more flexibility in his movements in the search for the horcruxes, and it didn't have to be forever, just for a couple of years perhaps.

He just had to be careful in his wording, because he wouldn't be able to mention anything connected to the Elrics and if he stopped speaking midway through his suggestion Dumbledore would know he was up to something. Really, anyone could teach potions. Well, not anyone, but there were other options. Perhaps Dumbledore could talk Slughorn into coming out of retirement for a couple of terms.

The school wouldn't open until next year, so he wouldn't leave Hogwarts a teacher short, Dumbledore would have plenty of time to arrange a replacement. He could sell this as a good way to keep an eye on things, he would be able to still meet with the Malfoys, since they were currently the only Death Eaters he associated with, but he was also friends with Cissy, it shouldn't be a problem.

He already had a half form explanation for them about Dumbledore sending him abroad as a teaching exchange. It would work, no one would ask anything further, after all refusing after Dumbledore had defended him AND given him a job would look worse than taking to job.

Decided, Snape finally made his way up to Dumbledore's office to pitch the idea. He spotted Trelawny along the way again and detoured to speak with her. She was muttering to herself, as she often did, and wandering down the hall. Snape fell into step with her and offered her a small smile. "Hello Sybil how are you this evening?"

"You're the one who likes to listen at doors." She said in return. "Would you like me to read your future for you?"

"Perhaps some other time. I am on my way to the Headmaster, but perhaps tomorrow I can come around for tea?" Snape asked. He was concerned for the woman's wanderings but he also would love to try to piece together what she might know if it would help him in his search.

"I suppose. I can read your leaves for you. Do not shy away from fate Severus, it will not shy away from you." She said before drifting down a different hallway.

Snape stared after her for a moment, wondering why Dumbledore allowed the strange woman to stay and teach before he returned to his original task. He arrived at Dumbledore's office moments later and knocked at the door.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk staring at a sealed envelope, though he quickly set it aside when Snape sat down across from him. Snape smiled tightly at him for a moment, before Dumbledore said. "I have been updated by Bella, and I know the school is a few months away from opening. I know previously we have considered sending you in as a spy…and that you may be considering offering your services at this time for it."

"Yes." Snape said, he would be concerned Dumbledore was reading his mind if not for his own ability to block people.

"I'm sending Remus Lupin." Dumbledore said shortly. "We do not need to risk the Death Eaters tracing the boy's location through following you."

You're sending the werewolf? Are you mad?" Snape practically growled.

"You know as well as I do that Lupin is perfectly safe as long as he rakes his potions." Dumbledore said with a small smile. "He is currently unemployed so he will not need to leave notice, and he has agreed to attempt to approach the Elrics slowly. It should be more effective than attempting to send you, after they have seen you with me."

"With all due respect sir, what the hell is wrong with you?! You can not send a werewolf into a classroom full of children!" Snape said with a snarl. "It would be a disaster should he miss even one dose and we both know it."

"Really Severus. I should think you would understand how careful Remus would be after what happened." Dumbledore said.

"Which is exactly why I am protesting this!" Snape said as he stood, fists clinched in anger. "Find someone else. Anyone else. "

"Do you really think Remus would harm James' son?"

"Remus? No. The Wolf? Yes. " Snape said. "We aren't just speaking of the boy anyway. We are trying to prevent a second war and you want to do that by placing a school in the arms of a monster."

" Remus Lupin is-"

"It doesn't matter his intent! He. Is. A. werewolf." Snape said. "You can claim foul all you want. You can remind everyone in the world how kind to think he is, all it takes is one mistake! He almost killed me when we were students. "

"I-" Dumbledore began before stopping to think. It would be perfectly safe for Remus to teach here. Where people know how to handle werewolves, but as far as he knew there weren't any in Amestris which meant they had no idea how to keep themselves same "I will find another candidate. Thank you for your concern we will find someone quickly."

"Thank you sir." Snape said as he slowly returned to his seat. He wasn't going to be able to convince Dumbledore to send him this time, but he could always try again later.


	9. Conspiracies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward had decided as soon as Winry mentioned having to visit her office this morning that he was working from the mansion today

Conspiracies

Armstrong Mansion

Alex was currently the only Armstrong in residence, his parents still on extended holiday with his youngest sister and his elder sisters all with their own homes and families. For Olivier, that meant Fort Briggs and her soldiers, for Amue and Strongine their husbands and children.

The mansion was rather empty even with the staff, so he readily welcomed company whenever it appeared. The maid stepped into the study to inform him that Breda had come to call. Alex had him shown in as well, happy that the other man took his offer and had come for aide. Breda had been out of the country for most of a year guarding young Alphonse. Clearly though the bombing was still bothering him greatly. Alex hated to see anyone suffering.

He himself had suffered greatly after the war. If not for the techniques passed down from his father and grandfather, he wasn't certain how he would have continued in the State Alchemist program and would have further disgraced his family. He wasn't stupid, or a coward no matter what Olivier claimed, but he had seen the truth of the war. It had been nothing more than a massacre. When he learned the reason behind it a few years later, again the techniques spared him.

He wanted to help Breda. It wasn't the man's fault that things had gone wrong. Alex assumed by the sadness radiating off the man that guilt was eating away at him causing depression. Alex also needed to ensure that no one overheard their conversation so it would not get out that Heymans was depressed. Alex was certain that neither Edward nor Roy would sanction Heymans for being depressed, but there were others that would give him a hard time for it. Should he try to avoid the conversation Alex would be forced hunt him down through Command to dispense his advice, even if he didn't fully understand what was going on with Breda. No one did. However, Alex would prefer to be quiet about the whole thing.

Sure, there were friends who knew why he was depressed, but none of them had lost a partner like Breda had. None of them watched as the person they loved most in the world slowly faded away. He had hoped time would make it better, or distance. Now he was hoping that somehow Alex had a magic cure or something because he was still so sad.

Alex offered Breda a tea or coffee before dismissing the maid and they sat in front of the empty fireplace. Alex then began his long spiel on the matter of depression recovery passed down through the generations. He had finally gotten around to the heroic history of his grandfather when Breda realized this had been a terrible idea and tried to excuse himself.

Alex tried to have him sit back down, insisting that he understood how traumatic attacks could be when Breda decided he couldn't take it anymore. "Look, I know you think you understand but you don't." Breda said as he stood. "Please, just let it go Alex, because this isn't helping."

"I know it feels like nothing will help, I've had that same feeling. It's been labeled Survivors Guilt and Shell Shock; the Armstrong Family has been leading the recovery effort for generations- "

"I lost Vato, after watching him slowly die in the next bed helplessly, I had to bury him." Breda yelled. "You don't understand because you can't understand. Vato was the most important person to me, I don't know how I'm carrying on without him, but we always promised each other no giving up so I have to keep going, but I don't know how!"

"I- "

"I don't know how Alex." Breda said as he began to cry for the first time since Vato died. "It was easier in Xerxes only because I could lie to myself and say we were just on separate assignments. Now I'm back here in the city and I can't lie to myself anymore because he's gone and he's not coming back. All because some asshole decided to attack children!"

"I had no idea Heymans. I'm sorry." Alex said before bursting into tears and lamenting over the tragedy of lost love. Breda patted the man on the arm, wondering how he managed to end up having to comfort the overly sensitive man. "Had I known; I never would have suggested that you simply needed to use techniques to put it behind you. Of course, you cannot."

"It's alright sir. I have not been open with my loss. Outside of my family and the Fuhrer's family I haven't told anyone…well and Jean." Breda said, trying to calm the emotional giant.

Lt. Fuhrer's Office

Fuhrer's Mansion

Edward had decided as soon as Winry mentioned having to visit her office this morning that he was working from the mansion today. There was a good chance that not all that were involved in Yuery's kidnapping had been caught. Therefore, the boys were not currently leaving the mansion without a full guard.

Winry was relieved that Ed understood her fear of taking the boys with her. He didn't blame her for what had happened, but she blamed herself. Had she not gotten into the argument with Pan then Yuery would have been safe. Ed didn't see it that way.

In fact, he had mentioned more than once his fear that they may have kidnapped or killed her to get to the child. She shuddered at the idea of her son witnessing the death of another parent, which settled the matter completely. From now on until they were certain everyone involved was punished the boys were to be watched carefully.

The only staff allowed in the Fuhrer's private wing was Ms. Bella. The boys were to be with Edward, Alphonse, or Roy if they left the mansion. Winry herself had been issued a guard, a young man named Patrick Mars who had been vetted by both Riza and Alex Armstrong.

Winry had left twenty minutes ago. Maes was sleeping peacefully in Ed's right arm as he signed paperwork with his left. William was happily coloring. Yuery was reading yet another book, and carefully trying to draw the arrays in his sketchbook. It was rather peaceful.

It was nearly the boys' naptime, and Ed had already addressed everything pressing before Winry left, so Ed decided to 'head home' for the day, which simply leading the boys upstairs. He let Havoc know, then gathered the boys' things and headed upstairs. He wasn't expecting anyone to be in the private wing, Dad and Ji Mu were both working from Command today, Al had said he was visiting Gracia, and the princesses had elected to stay in Xerxes awhile longer.

He reached the top of the staircase as could feel someone down the hall in their private suite. Without hesitation he led the boys the opposite direction toward the library where he could lock the door and call downstairs to the guards. There was part of him that wanted nothing more than to march right into the apartments and confront whoever was in there, but the rational part of him kept him with his sons.

He had no idea who it could be, but he knew it wasn't a member of the household staff. He had memorized all their signatures. Ms. Bella was the only one allowed in there anyway so they would be out of bounds if it had been a wayward maid. He settled William and Yuery on the sofa with a new book from the shelves after he locked the doors and went for the phone. The sofa was out of the line of sight of the doorway, so should someone break in they wouldn't see his boys.

He had thought of this mostly because their private apartments were kept locked most of the time but somehow, they got in, so Ed did not have complete faith in the library's lock. Maes had slept through it all so far, though Ed was currently cursing his lack of sling. He hadn't needed it for work or to take them up for a nap, so he had left it behind.

After he called Havoc, then his Dad, Ed found a safe place for Maes and laid him down on top of his uniform coat before continuing his calls. The boys, luckily, didn't notice anything strange about going to the library. Dad and Havoc arrived on the floor moments later, and Havoc knocked on the library door to let him know they were about to begin the search.

Ed had been tracking the intruder since he locked them in and was able to tell Havoc the man was in the boys' bedroom at the moment. Havoc rushed to rejoin Roy and Ed locked himself back in with his sons to keep them safe. He then went back over to the phone, he needed to call Al and Winry and tell them to stay away. After that he would call his Ji Mu and tell her the same unless she had already arrived.

Meanwhile, Roy and Jean entered the apartments with caution. They had no idea who was inside or what it was they wanted, so they had to be careful. Roy signaled for Jean to stay back but within range of the room before stepping through the doorway. An older man wearing the uniform of the cleaning crew was currently rifling through William's drawers. A small duffle bag sat near by half full of toys and clothes. "What do you think you're doing?" Roy said as he entered. The man stiffened slightly before turning around.

"Pardon, Fuhrer Mustang, sir. I was simply cleaning the apartments as requested." The man said with a slight bow.

"Cleaning the room requires a duffle bag of toys?" Roy said as he stepped closer. He needed to get close enough to grab the man before the man realized there was a problem.

"I was removing the items the children no longer require sir, as suggested by the Butler.

"Well, I am the boss around here, and I can guarantee that no one suggested such a thing." Roy said as he grabbed the man by the wrist. "We do not allow the staff in our private rooms, so you were not assigned to this area at all. Now what are you really doing here."

"Get your filthy freak hands off of me." The man growled as he tried to pull away before Havoc stepped through the door.

"That's the Fuhrer you're insulting." Havoc said casually. "After breaking into his private suite, to invade his grandsons' room. You're not on the staff either, I've met them all."

"I'm new, just started." The man said as he attempted to pull away from Roy.

"Try again. There has been no new addition to the staff." Roy said smoothly even as he pulled the man's other arm behind his back to join the captured wrist. "So, the real question is did someone hire you or did you come up with this on your own?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

"Actually, you do." Havoc said. "But since you seem to think otherwise, I think we should go ahead and take him to Armstrong sir."

"I think that is wise yes." Roy said as the man scoffed. "She will enjoy a change of pace I believe."

The man paled slightly at that. Nearly everyone was afraid of Olivier Armstrong. Of course, she wasn't in town, but the man didn't seem to know that further proving he was not a member of the staff, or even well informed. If he had been hired his employers deserved a price cut…they could discuss it from their shared cell.

Havoc dragged the man downstairs after slapping handcuffs on him and was joined in the grand foyer by Breda and Armstrong. Riza appeared a moment later with Rebecca at her side. Once the man was out of the mansion, Roy went upstairs to give Ed the all clear while Riza stepped back outside to tell Alphonse and Winry it was safe to come inside. She and Rebecca had gone to collect them both when Roy had received the call. They were currently sitting in the back of the car, with Fuery and Ross in the front. Broch and Armstrong were also waiting out front, leaning on the second car.

Hogwarts

Headmaster's Office

Albus sat alone in his office, a bottle of scotch, bought from The Three Broomsticks, on his left and the still unopened letter on his right. Directly in front of him sat yet another anonymous letter. Its big block letters staring back at him, mocking his resolve.

THE ONE YOU SEEK IS IN ALBANIA.

Who were these messages from, and what did they really want from him? Very few people knew what Albus had planned to do after hearing the prophecy, he'd only confided in one. This couldn't be from him though, so who did he tell? Why, when they agreed to help each other save their worlds, would Nicolas tell someone what was going on.

Albus poured a glass of the amber liquid before burning the note. It was unlikely that anyone else had received the same letter. Hopefully. If Death Eaters received the same information as they had with Harry that could prove to be problematic. Unless this was a false lead, which was possible, though it was delivered by the same bird as the last letter. Albus gulped down his glass and poured a second, before setting the letter on fire in a small copper bowl.

It was time to stop being a coward and decide one way or another if he wanted to know what Nicolas had to say. He put the cap back on the bottle and placed it carefully in his desk, he may need it again later but for now he needed a clear mind. He then left a message for himself, written in the code Nicolas had helped him create all those years ago, to send someone to Albania to see if the rumor was true.

Then after closing his journal, he finally turned his attention to the final letter. He held it in shaking hands and wished he could put it off another night. He wanted to know, but he was afraid to know. It was impossible to decide. Suddenly, he wished there was someone in his confidence. Someone who could just read this for him, or at least sit with him while he read it. He wasn't like Nick though. He didn't have a wife, or a lover, waiting at home for him to return.

Albus had had exactly three lovers in his life, one had never been serious and was short lived. One was sitting in a cell, put there by Albus himself…who he never stopped loving but had also hated far longer. Then there was the one who had held Albus' heart in his hands and walked away. Only to return and leave over and over until there was never a chance to offer it to anyone else.

Nicolas never loved him in return, he knew that. He knew just as he knew that it didn't change anything. He wasn't even certain that Nicolas cared anything for him at all. For someone who had lived centuries, it was possible he viewed their relationship as Albus himself viewed his first teenage romance. A short-lived pleasant experience that was just a footnote in his much more complicated life.

With a shuddering breath and a shake of his head for his tendency to the melancholic notions, Albus finally opened the final words of his lover.

Dearest Albus,

If this letter has found you,

Then I have finally succeeded

In finding Death.

I know I have not been

The kindest of lovers.

Not to you, or Perenelle,

Or the one I loved the

Most.

I destroyed you all,

I regret that now.

At the time, I did

Not see I had become

The monster I hunted.

Please forgive me one

Last transgression. When

You contacted me regard

To what Riddle had become,

I did not come to your aide,

Instead, I suggested you contact

My government.

I should have come to help.

I knew you needed me, but

Time had grown short, and

I was close to catching my

Own white whale.

I have since realized, that

Quite by accident I sent

You down the path that

Offered you the best possible

Aide in the matter. I know by

Now you have had to piece

Together the boy lived.

The one who took him is possibly

The only one left alive who can

Cure the infant of his affliction.

Fear not for the babe. When

Next you see him, he will be

Free of the burden of his

Curse, but not his destiny.

I believe you have misheard.

The child need not die,

His death would lead to the loss

Of your war, so do not pursue the

Path of his destruction. Leave him.

Until the time comes to teach him.

On a personal note,

I did not love you. This is

True. But I did care for you.

I should have turned you

Away that night, and every

Night after. I should have

Turned you out to find

Your own way in the

World.

I kept you selfishly, hoarding

You away from any chance

Of true happiness. Keeping

You forever at arms' length

But never out of reach. Had

I a chance to redo it, I cannot

Swear I would have done anything

Differently. Unless perhaps, I could

Redo it all.

I never truly loved you,

But you are mine and I would

Never let you go. With me now

Gone perhaps you can finally

Be free.

Use the Stone. Lure him in

It is the best way to trap him.

Then destroy it. Never use its

Power. It is the source of

Boundless pain for all

Who touch it.

Should my wife approach

You in any capacity, turn away

From her. The long years

Have darkened her heart

And filled her with hate.

I believe her to be dangerous

To all who are not me. She hates

My lovers in particular. She

Is manipulative and cruel,

But smart. She would seek

To discredit you. Destroy you.

Do not seek her out. I have done

All I can to keep her from the

World of magic, for as long

As possible. She, like you, is

Capable of some of both.

She like you, leans more toward

Magic.

I had not realized until she spoke

Of her only student how cruel

She had become, by then too

Little time remained to remedy.

I need one other favor. One last

Request. I have no right to ask,

But I do just the same.

I have two sons, neither

Of whom I have seen in

Ten years. Should he ever

Come to you seeking answers,

Be kind in your memory of

Me. I've stained myself

Enough in his mind.

Nicolas

Albus read through the letter twice, as he emptied his glass once more. He sighed heavily, then added the parchment to the embers in the copper bowl and watched the fire eat away the final request. Should he ever come across Nick's son he would not speak ill of him. It was unlikely he would ever have the occasion. He wouldn't even know where to begin looking for the boy…man…Nick hadn't told him enough to know anything at all. How very typical. As far as the wife went, he supposed as much as he hated her it made sense, she hated him too. He saw no reason to contact her at any rate.

Briefly he wondered if perhaps she was involved in the anonymous letters he had received, but then dismissed the idea. What purpose would it serve to taunt him, and how would she know anyway. Nick had said he had kept her out of the affairs of wizards. He sighed heavily before pulling the bottle back out of the drawer and took it to bed with him.


	10. Seeking Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is your name?" Roy began in his coldest tone.
> 
> "…"
> 
> "Why were you in my grandsons' room? Who sent you?"
> 
> "…"

Seeking Truth

Detainment Center

Investigations Department

Central Command

The man who had been captured in the Fuhrer's mansion was currently sitting in the interrogation room surrounded by Alex Armstrong, Denny Broch, Sheska Harris, and Roy Mustang. The normal investigations team was standing by but the Fuhrer insisted on dealing with the man himself. There was a tense silence as so far the man had refused to speak at all. Alex and Denny had both tried, and now Roy was ready to have a turn.

"What is your name?" Roy began in his coldest tone.

"…"

"Why were you in my grandsons' room? Who sent you?"

"…"

"Very well. Armstrong, Broch, Harris, you're excused." Roy said, fully prepared to once again remix the air quality in the suspect's lungs to make him feel like he was smothering. It had worked in the past, and it could work now. Armstrong had seen him use this method once before and quickly led the others out of the room. No damage would be done to the man, but it wouldn't be pleasant to watch.

"Last chance sir, Why were you in my private quarters?" Roy asked before activating the array. It only took a few seconds for the man to begin gasping for breath. Roy waited until the man looked panicked, before releasing the array. "Why were you there?"

"Because you are a murder and a fraud, your son is no better than you, and you ruined my brother's life." The man said. "I am helping take back what he stole."

"What exactly are you planning?" Roy asked, when the man was quiet Roy sighed and once again activated the array, for a shorter time.

"That boy isn't a Mustang and he belongs with his real family." the man finally said.

"How many people are involved?" Roy asked.

"Just me."

Roy didn't believe him for a second, but he refused to continue to torture the man, he had gotten the important part out of him. They were after his grandson. Meanwhile, Sheska Harris had found the name of their prisoner Jedidiah Haralson, whose brother had been tried and executed in connection to several crimes against the state as well as murder. He had also been Mustang's tormentor in academy and had spent a great number of years in between finding ways to make Roy's life difficult. He had been obsessed. Apparently, his obsession didn't end with him.

Unfortunately, this meant that Roy was going to once again have to look into the Hakuros and Archers in particular. He was not looking forward to the fallout and they would need to be discrete. Meanwhile, he added extra security to the mansion. Whoever was involved was still after William. When was this going to end?

Roy sighed heavily as he made his way home. He didn't want to be heavy handed. He didn't want to be compared to Fuhrers like Bradley. He also couldn't allow someone to hurt his grandchildren. He sincerely hoped Hakuro's widow wasn't involved in this, because their children deserved peace. He hoped the remaining family wasn't involved at all, though it seemed less and less likely.

Hakuro Mansion

Eastern District

Outside of New Opitain

Dilbert and Anita were once again sitting in the parlor awaiting word. Provided everything went according to plan their youngest grandson should be with them shortly. They had all but given up on the idea of it until Jedidiah had come to them and offered to return the child to his rightful family. He had left for Central a few days ago, armed with the limited knowledge he'd gleaned from the Hakuros and his late brother, he had a pretty good idea of how to get into the mansion.

Fuhrer staff was notorious for frequent turn over. No Fuhrer trusted the maids long enough for them to gather any useful information, it had been true under both Bradley and Grumman, as well as the two before Bradley. It never occurred to any of them that Mustang may be different. It was a surprise then when instead of Jedidiah, a team of investigators arrived just after lunch.

The team, lead by General Heidrich, were shown into the parlor. Heidrich asked that their daughter in law also be invited to join them, and a few minutes later the questioning began. As they asked questions about their associations with other families involved the team tore apart their house looking for evidence. Dilbert saw no choice in the matter, these people weren't going anywhere until they had someone, and really, they were the best option for a brighter future for the children's future. After all, without them where would she end up? Likely waiting tables. He had already thought ahead for this, and had made sure that the payments for the train ticket for Jedidiah, they had been sure to use her former home for the original attempt, and he made sure to plant just enough evidence to make her look guilty.

What he hadn't expected, though he likely should have, was that in addition to her arrest he and his wife were detained as well. Heidrich asked if there was anyone who could come stay with the children while they sorted out the situation. Dilbert was disgusted to see his son's widow start to cry, really, she never learned the manners required of her station. In the end, they left the children in the care of the maid and were taken to the local command center.

Interrogation Room 4

Interviews of the Hakuros

General Heidrich sat calmly next to a young Xingese girl that Dilbert didn't recognize. He was annoyed that they were including some foreigner in the matter, though he didn't feel it was surprising. After all, the current Fuhrer was clearly a foreigner himself.

Heidrich began as Dilbert was seated. "For the record, I General Karl Heidrich will be conducting these interviews, with the assistance of Mei Chang, on loan from the Emperor of Xing. Please state your name clearly, we are recording."

"Dilbert Hakuro. Why is this girl here?"

"As I said, she has been loaned to us from Xing to assist in the investigation."

"I see. Not enough left in Central to run investigations then?"

"On the contrary. Princess Mei is simply one of the best in the field."

"I see. Can we get on with this? I would prefer to be home for dinner."

"Very well. Why would you want to kidnap William or Yuery Mustang-Elric?" Heidrich asked, so far Mei had said nothing, nor moved beyond occasionally blinking.

"Why would I have any interest in them at all?" Dilbert said. He had no interest in Yuery, this was true at least.

"So we are to believe that your son and your daughter in law were involved in numerous crimes, including a plot to kidnap William Elric and you knew nothing about it?"

"I knew nothing. I just want to live my life in peace."

Mei narrowed her eyes at the man before nodding her head at Heidrich. He then returned his attention to Dilbert. "You are under arrest for kidnapping, attempted kidnapping, lying to an official, plotting against the heads of state, and any other charges that may appear over the investigation. Would you like to make a statement?"

"This is outrageous! You have no proof I had anything to do with that man breaking into the nursery."

"Yet strangely I never mentioned the nursery. Yet you know where the man went."

Dilbert had no response to that. He glared at the pair but the MPs had already entered the room to remove the prisoner. They were quiet for a few minutes, before the next member of the family entered, Anita.

Central

Apartment of Tomas Archer

Tomas let them in with a sigh. He knew it had to be about his brother, the military had no other reason to contact him. He had retired after Ishbal, and never looked back. He sat back down on his worn sofa without a word, it was a cold wet day and his automail ports were acting up.

General Alex Armstrong, and Colonel Denny Broch were joined surprisingly by a young Xingese girl as they sat with him on the other side of the room. "Would you consent to a formal interview?" Armstrong asked politely, though Tomas knew if he said no he would likely be drug down to command to be interviewed instead. He did his best to ignore the people digging through his things as he agreed.

"I, General Alex Louis Armstrong, am conducting this interview with the aide of Chen Li, on loan from the Xingese Emperor. Please state your name for the record."

"2nd Lt Tomas Archer, discharged following injury on the Eastern Front." He replied as he adjusted a hot water bottle on his leg.

"What is your relation to Frank Archer?"

"He lost his title did he? Good. He never deserved it to begin with. Frank was my brother." Tomas said with a bitter laugh. "I ain't spoke to that bastard since academy though."

"What of Fuhrer Mustang and his family?" Armstrong asked.

"I served under Mustang out in that godforsaken desert. He was a newly minted Major then. Just a kid. He was scared shitless and you could see it, even if he was hiding it well enough for the Brass." Tomas said with a smile. "I don't know what my brother wanted to accomplish attacking Mustang and his kid. Like I said we hadn't spoke in years. I would have smacked the shit outta him if I'd known what he was up to though. Mustang is good people."

"SO you know nothing of his plans?"

"No. Shit. I would have gone to Central and warned Mustang. I owe him a life debt. He pulled my wrecked ass off the field himself. Instructed me 'Don't you die soldier, that's an order.' Anyone else would have left me out there as close to death as I was." Tomas said. "After I was asked if I wanted to undergo the surgery and continue to serve my country or retire. I chose to retire, though as you can see I had the surgery too. Still paying it off. It was worth it though. Bradley was insane starting that mess. We were out there murdering women and babies, being told we was heroes. I'm glad someone took that old bastard out and if you wanna arrest me for thinking that go ahead."

"He's honest. He has no ill will toward the Mustang-Elrics." Chen said quietly with calm assurance.

"Very well. Thank you for your time Sir. We as sorry for the inconvenience." Armstrong said as he turned off the recorder and signaled for the others to finish up.

"What was that?" Tomas asked in confusion. "What is going on anyway?"

"The Princess is gifted with a sense of sorts. She can easily tell when someone is being dishonest. As for the issue. I'm sure you saw the papers a few weeks ago, when young Yuery was missing?" Armstrong said and waited for the other man to nod. "Yuery didn't wander off, he knows better tan that and we all knew it at the time. He was taken by some of the people your brother once was friendly with. We needed to be certain you were not involved as well."

"My brother has been causing me nothing but suffering from the day we were born. Hopefully I will finally be free of him now." Tomas said with disgust. "Who would take such a young child? I was glad to see he came home safe. "

Outside of Central

Bradley Estate

Former Fuhrer Grumman had come around to check on former First Lady Bradley. He had checked in with her regularly since the loss of her husband and son, this time it was a less a social call however. They needed to be sure she wasn't wrapped up in this mess too.

He brought with him Alphonse Elric under the guise of the impending opening of the academy, since she had expressed interest previously. Edward and Roy had not been happy with this arrangement, but Alphonse had argued that bringing either of them was likely to upset her if she was involved. He considered trading with Chen to further avoid upsetting the situation, but in the end he wasn't sure if he wanted to spend the day with Armstrong. He also rarely got to spend time with his great grandfather.

The butler showed them in, and led them to the parlor where Mrs. Bradley was busy reading until they were announced. She seemed pleased to have company, and after the greetings she asked before they could try to figure out the best way to approach the questions. "Is Yuery Elric really alright? I saw the stories in the paper and was worried."

"Yes, he's fine. He was shook up of course, but he was unharmed. They just kept him locked in a room." Alphonse said.

"Oh good. I am glad to hear it. I know it had to have been hard on the poor child. I hoe he can put the whole thing behind him now." Mrs Bradley said with a smile.

"Actually, ma'am, I hate to bother you with such things, but has anyone approached you with suggestions against the Fuhrer or his family?" Grumman asked.

"No, I would have reported it." Mrs. Bradley said with a frown. "Fuhrer Mustang kept me safe on Promised Day, and did his best to keep everyone else safe as well."

"It appears there is a group out to exact revenge against my father and brother for their involvement in Promised Day, despite , as you pointed out, it was their intent to protect everyone." Al said with a frown. Mrs. Bradley was harder to read. She seemed sincere when she showed concern for Yuery, but was hiding something about being approached. He wasn't sure what to think.

They spoke with her for awhile longer, and she offered her congratulations on the newest baby, before they stood to leave, having spent the better part of two hours with the older woman. It wasn't until Breda was driving them back toward town that Al said that though she wasn't involved with what had recently happened they needed to keep an eye on her in the future.

Flamel Mansion

She was disappointed in the lack of reaction her letters had caused. Aside from the wizarding world now knowing exactly who to look for when Yuery appeared in the crowd she had nothing to show for her taunts. She had been certain that at least one of them would take the bait and come looking.

She was just going to have to keep trying. At least someone was causing that Elric brat stress. Perhaps he would learn his lesson and become a better man than his father though she doubted it. Some things just couldn't be avoided. This was what she reminded herself of whenever her regret caught up to her.

Yes, she was still saddened at times that she never allowed to mother a child, but on the other hand if the child had taken after their father like the Elrics she wasn't sure that she could have cared for the child properly.

There had been a time, early in her marriage, when she wished for nothing more than to bear a child sharing his appearance, and now the mere idea of it churned her stomach. At least she hadn't been saddled with a miniature version of that man. Life spared her that at least, even if it did make her jealous at times when she thought of how much more of himself he must have shared with that woman.

She was disappointed too, that Jedidiah had managed to get himself captured. That was not the plan. The plan was to make her huband's bastard son suffer. Now that she thought about it though, what guarantee di she have that it would bother the young man at all. Sure he acted like a doting father in front of cameras, but he likely passed the brats off to a maid or nanny as soon as he could everyday. '

Thoughtfully, she pulled out yet another piece of parchment. If the rest of them were going to fail her she would just have to contact Takeshi Zhao for help.

Central

Christmas Club

Near Midnight

Roy asked Havoc to drive him, he knew that it wasn't ideal to go visiting the bar right now, but Alphonse was rather preoccupied with the idea of learning their roots. All of them. Roy decided it was time to just try again. He didn't expect to get any answers from his foster mother, but he felt it was worth a try at least.

The club was still in full swing, with three hours until they closed, but he had called ahead and was let in through the back alley to await the Madame in her private office. She arrived a few minutes later, looking much more tired than she had in months. He briefly considered just brushing off questions.

He began by updating her on everything they had learned so far. She nodded her way through it, throwing in that she never believed that Hakuro's wife would have been involved. She had worked with some of Chris' girls before she had gotten married and the girls still kept up on her.

Eventually, he decided he really did want to know so he cleared his throat briefly and said. "Madame. I know I have asked before but please, do tell me about my birth parents."

"Are you sure you want to know it boy?" Madame asked as she lit another cigarette. It was going to be a long night either way.

"I-Yes." Roy said, taken back slightly that she seemed ready to give him the information without a fight.

"My brother, Thaddeus Mustang, was a bit of a dreamer much to our father's disappointment. Funny enough considering how I ended up. Anyway, he was a sweet man, my brother. However he wasn't practical in the least. Which is why no one was surprised when he announced that he had eloped with Lihua. She was beautiful, and sweet, and obviously hiding something. No one moves across the desert with nothing but the clothes on their back, and begs to be hired as a housemaid to the first family she finds. Especially when she clearly had no experience. He did love her though. Enough that when our father threatened to turn them both out on the street if he didn't have it annulled he packed their bags and that was that. " His mother began. With a sigh she lit another cigarette and poured them both a drink.

"I was twelve the last time I saw my brother. He was seventeen. Lihua, if she was to believed, was also seventeen. I think she may have been a bit younger than that, but it was possible she was just a very small person. I wouldn't know. I never saw her again. He joined the military to support himself and his wife. That was the last I heard as a child." She paused her, and gathered herself.

"Now I had my own scandals to deal with, that aren't important at this point. As it stood, my father was on his last nerve as far as I was concerned. Then I received the letter. The officials were asking that we come to collect my brother's child who had been recently orphaned. Father said to leave it to its fate… I refused. I was eighteen, and had every right to claim the child myself. Like my brother before me, Father said that if I tried to retrieve the child not to bother coming back."

"Madame-"

"Don't interrupt me now boy, I'm only telling this story once." Chris said with a frown ."Anyway. Luckily, I was smarter than my dear brother, in that I had been saving my allowances in secret. I knew it was only a matter of time before I was asked to leave. I was not a proper lady in the least, nor did I have any desire to be. So, I went and collected you from the Home, and rented a two room flat, we were given a small stipend to get us through that first year since your father went and got himself killed on the northern border."

She stood to dig around in the shelves behind her as she spoke. "Now here I was, eighteen years old with this little slip of a kid on my hip and no way to pay for him. It turned out I was just as dumb as my brother and his bride after all. Then Colonel Grumman met me one day in the park, and he offered me a deal. I collected information for him and in return he made sure that we had more than enough to live on. You were so young, just barely five, not even old enough for me to work most respectable jobs. I didn't see a choice, so I agreed. Grumman was good to us over the years."

"What happened to my mother?" Roy asked after a few minutes.

"They came for her. Drug her back to Xing. That's the last I heard. It was after your father had been sent North. I don't know what happened to her after that son, I'm sorry. I've tried a few times over the years to find out, but I never did."

"I can see if my contacts in Xing know anything." Roy said, thinking of the princesses currently living in his guest wing. "You know…you know no matter what you are my mother. Even if I find her."

"Don't be a sentimental fool Roy. Of course I know that. Now get out of here, you have a country to run, and I need to start kicking people out so my girls can get to bed at a decent hour."


End file.
